Jacob's Imprint
by Wallabyway
Summary: Jacob's got a problem. He imprinted on a dude, which alone is detrimental, and the dude happened to be his worst enemies's brother, Emmett Cullen. Which is weird, you know? But what makes matters even more awk is that Paul imprinted on Jake. Listen, I was confused on how it works, myself. You'll love it, you'll hate it, you'll hate me, you'll love me, whatever. As long as you read
1. Imprint

_**First chapter of my 1st story.**_

_**Hey, I did re-edit all the chapters of this story, just because they sounded so blah. So like if you read it before and then you read it again and it sounds off, sorry. The updated versions are so much better, btw.**_

_**Hope's you enjoy it!**_

Jacob Black sits at the overcrowded table in the middle of Sam and Emily's Kitchen. Like most days, Emily, being the sweet person she was, made breakfast for the pack before they ventured out on their patrols, and as usual, they devoured it all.

Paul and Jared bicker over the last French toast stick. Embry finishes off his third stack of Pancakes and moves towards his fourth. Quill and Seth empty the scrambled egg bowl, as Leah stands amidst the doorway nibbling on a muffin.

Sam stands by the stove with Emily in his arms as he watches his brothers throw down.

Now ordinarily, Jacob would be in on the family breakfast feud; fighting for the last French toast and all, but not today or for the past few days. He's been a little indifferent lately, barely speaking or joining in on Pack bonding time.

Sam eyes his Beta from across the room. He wonders what's bothering him.

Emily feels him tense slightly, and looks up to his face.

"What's wrong? She asks quietly.

Sam sighs gently. "Jake seem off to you?"

Emily's eyes follow her soul mates. Jake eats his food silently, glancing up every once and awhile to watch his brothers, but his eyes stay downcast.

She blinks. "Yeah…" She looks back up at Sam. "Talk to him, see what's up"

Sam nods and plants a kiss on her forehead before taking a step over to the table.

Jacob feels Sam move before he sees him, and when he looks up, Sam is standing by the door.

He nods towards outside ad walks down the porch.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I exhale. What does he want now?

I get up fast and put my plate in the sink. Em rubs my shoulder with a small smile.

I smile back as kind as I can, and turn to walk out. Paul eyes me weirdly as I pass. Leah glares.

Sam leans against the outer far rail of the porch. I take a few steps past him and look up.

He stares at me for second. "What's going on?"

I shrug. "Nothing…" I look up at the doorway and see all eyes on me. "I'm just tired" I say.

He studies me a little, and then nods toward the paths leading into the trees. "Well, come on. I'll walk you home" He starts walking. I fall in beside him.

He's quiet as we walk. Our feet crunch the autumn leaves that fell months ago.

"I don't want you running patrols tonight" He says. "Noticed the guys have been slacking off some. I'll take it"

I kick a pebble and watch it fly a few feet into a bush.

"Thanks" I mumble.

A rumble of thunder growls across the sky.

He glances up. "Sounds like rain…"

It's never a surprise here, especially on The Rez.

He inhales. "Listen, if there's something you want to talk-" I cut him off.

I exhale. "There isn't. I'm okay"

He studies me again. I smile just the slightest.

He nods. "Okay"

I half expect him to turn back, but he continues strong in his stride.

We clear out of the trees and cross the street to my house. By the time we get to the door, it's started to drizzle.

I can hear Dad talking on the phone through the paper thin walls.

I walk backwards to the door. Sam just watches me, trying to decipher me out.

"Even though you say you're okay, doesn't mean that you are" He says.

I sigh. "Sam…" I want to tell him, I do. I just… I can't. "I'm good. Don't worry"

He nods. "Well, I'm here, for whatever's bothering you"

I turn. "Will definitely keep that in mind"

"Alright. Well, I'll catch you later"

I turn and watch him walk back through the trees. With an exhale, I go inside.

Dad is in the Kitchen, so that gives me a 3 second interval to dash to my room before he wheels out.

I'm halfway the hall when he rolls out.

"Hey, Jake" He says. "You're back early…?"

His questions blow me.

"Sam gave me the day off" I mutter, walking down the hall.

"Well, okay…is something wrong?" He calls after me.

"No, I'm fine" I go in and shut the door. I slide down against it to the floor.

I lay my head back against the wood and cover my face.

"Shit…" I want to tell Sam I imprinted, I do.

I just…

I can't. It's so wrong. Everything is wrong!

I just…I can't tell him, anyone I imprinted on…

I exhale and cover my face.

Fucking Emmett Cullen…

I'm not even gay! Okay, yeah, I've seen the entire packed ass out, but we all have, and I've never caught feelings for any of them!

"What's wrong with me…?" I groan, rising and kicking off my shoes. I fall on the bed face first and just lay there. Maybe they'll be an earthquake and the ground will just swallow me up.

Worst thing is I haven't even told him yet. I'm planning on it, but every time I get my words straight, everything boils down to shit.

The force of the rain picks up and drums against the roof and my window.

That's the only thing I remember before I loll off the sleep.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Jake!" Dad yells outside the door.

"Yeah, yeah?" I growl. My eyes feel groggy and the room is darker, but the bed has grown softer so that is all that matters.

"Let's go!" He says. " I don't wanna be late!"

"Wha…late for what?"

"I told you Charlie's hosting the game tonight, Steelers verses Green Bay, remember?"

A yawn ripples through me and everything begins to feel comfortable again. "Oh, yeah…"

"C'mon!" He yells again, shattering all hopes of sleep again. Once he starts, he won't stop.

I exhale and push off the bed and snatch my shoes off the floor.

Whatever.

I've decided that driving in the rain at night is not on my list of favorite things to do. Like, at all.

Driving to get to Forks in this is tough as hell. I can barely see the road the water the water's building up. Then Dad's yelling about every single thing!

"Watch that pot hole!"

"Jesus, Jake! Slow down! Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Watch out for that deer!" No, really. What the hell is a deer doing darting out on a well-lit rode in the middle of a freaking downpour?

By the time we pull up at Charlie's, the rain has slowed to a drizzle again and the danger zone has significantly decreased.

I roll Dad up to the steps and onto the porch. I contemplate just leaving him here and coming back, but I will never hear the end of it if I do.

The door swings open and there's Charlie looking crazed and wild as ever. "Billy Bob Black! What took you so long?" And it is definitely the alcohol wafting off of him that's making him so loud.

Dad rolls his eyes and elbows me. "Try having a Grandma as a shofar"

I arch an eyebrow. Quite truthfully we got here in under 10 minutes with his badgering, but I bite my tongue.

Charlie reaches out his hand. "Hi'ya doing, Jacob?"

I shake his hand. "Chief Swan" His grip is stronger than Sam's, damn!

"Hey, Bella's upstairs, if you want to go on up?" He offers.

I shake my head. "Nah, I'm not staying, but tell her hello for me"

He nods and takes a swig of his Heineken.

"Hey, Black, Swan, you're missing the kick off!" A Local shouts from inside. It's a full fledge party inside. They'll be here all night. I can smell the pints of beer and Buffalo wings from here.

"We're coming, we're coming, Jack!" Dad rolls on in without a look back at me. Charlie chuckles and turns back inside. The door shuts.

I turn and inhale the humid air. I jiggle my pocket for the keys. There's no point of driving back home just to come back and get Dad.

I glance around the neighborhood. Everybody's into the game and almost every light at every house is on.

I walk around the side of the house. Nobody can see me phase from out here.

The whole downstairs is lit up and the windows are open, but everybody's attracted to the TV. I look up to Bella's window which is closed, but lit up.

I start to unbutton my pants and then there's that sound of wood against wood as a window goes up. Well, shit.

"Jake?"

I look up to Bella's smiling face. "Hey, Bells" I drop my hands at my sides to not seem as awkward, but I fail.

"Hey yourself" She smirks. "What're you doing out here?"

I shrug and glance around. "Uh…phasing, mostly. I gotta uhm get going. Sam needs to run some patrols tonight" I lie. I'm not avoiding her, it's just…I don't know.

"Well, could you come up for a minute? Felt like I have seen you in forever" She swipes a strand of hair out her face.

"Uhm…actually, I gotta…" I point my thumbs behind me to the trees.

She huffs and starts to speak, but stops. "Hold on" She says and turns inside. "Really?" She asks whoever. "Stop"

I glance around and sigh. There's that disgustingly beautiful black Volvo parked sweetly a few cars from mine.

Of course. Edward.

I take a step backward to the tree line.

"Wait!" She stops me dead in my tracks. I feel like that deer on the road. "Your seriously not gonna come in?"

I shrug. "I mean, it looks like you have company, and I'm really not a fan of crowded rooms, so"

Her smile drops. "Jake" She whines and God, do I hate that whine.

I exhale and rub the sweat from my face. "Alright, back up some. Like, waaaay back" I wave her back.

She giggles and disappears from the window sill. I run up against the wall, hop along the tree and swing into the window.

And there's she is in a white shirt and jeans with the biggest annoyed smile ever. "Showoff" She laughs, hugging me.

Standing on the other side of her bed is none other than Dracula himself. He glares daggers.

Once she lets me go, I step back and rest against the wall. I cross my arms. "So what's up?"

She shrugs and sits on the bed. "Nothing much, same old, same old" She scoffs. "You?"

I shake my head. "Nothing much" Everything really.

She nods a little.

"Was I interrupting something?" I have to ask.

She rolls her eyes. "Stop it" She looks at Edward. "Between the both of you, I swear to God…"

There's muffled feet moving up the stairs and down the hall. Edward glides to the computer desk and takes the seat. Bella hides her smirk with a glance my way.

Charlie burst through the door. His eyes automatically lock on Edward. I bite back a grin.

"Anybody hungry?" He goes. "Burgers, hotdogs and chicken downstairs?"

All the aroma's from downstairs creep in like a gas chamber.

Bella exhales. "Dad, like, we've been through this" She gestures at the door with glaring eyes.

He throws his hands up. "I know, I know. Supposed to knock before I enter"

She rolls her eyes again. "Right. I'll be down in a minute" There's a 'please get the fuck out' underlying in her tone.

He sighs and glances at me. Bella sigs. "Alright, I'm going" He mumbles, taking a swig from fresh bottle before he disappears down the hall.

She turns to me. "Hungry? There's other stuff down there"

My stomach growls. "Starved" Crazy how I've barely eaten at all today.

She nods before rising and grazing Edward's arm with her hand before she slips through the door.

Super. Fucking super.

"I'm sure this time will go by quicker without the theatrics" He says.

I exhale. "I told you before and I won't tell you again. Stay out of my head before I rip yours off, simple"

He chuckles darkly. "In your wildest dreams" He stands and examines one of Bella's pictures on the wall, one he's had to see a hundred times already.

"It's new, actually" He says without looking at me.

I grit my teeth to keep from hopping over the bed.

He turns and stares at me coldly. His eyes are locked on me and he's looking like he's seeing right through me. "What the fuck are you looking at?" It's fucking uncomfortable and irritating.

He blinks and shrugs too coolly. "Nothing" He glances down at his leg and back at me. He leans against the wall.

I turn away from him but I can still feel his fucking smoldering eyes burning holes in my face. He has the same smoldering golden irises as Emmett. Hm.

I exhale.

I freeze. Wait…shit! I look and he has the perfect poker face, clear of whatever he's thinking. Or what I'm thinking.

"You know, don't you…"

He runs a hand through his hair. "Jacob, listen…"

"What the fuck!" Shit, shit, shit! "Why can't you just stay out of my fucking head!?" No, no, no. He can't know. "You can't know!" My heart is thundering, I can't do this!

He doesn't say anything, only watches.

I close my eyes and scrub at my face. I exhale a long breath.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Your right, I shouldn't know and I shouldn't be in your head at all-"

"That's bullshit!" I shout.

He blinks slowly and crosses his arms. "I doubt you want the entire house to hear this, so keep your voice down"

I turn away from him. I clench my jaw shut. What the fuck!

"When I read minds, I'm able to hear and see whatever's lingering in someone's head…" He pauses. "I only know what I've seen"

I close my eyes. Thanks, Jacob Black, you fuck up. Might as well tell the entire world, now, huh? Shit. I exhale and swallow my heart that feels like it's in my throat. "Does he know?" I have to know.

He sighs. "No"

I chew on my lip. "Will you tell him?"

He doesn't answer so I look at him. His face is smoother than before, calm. Fucking understanding, even. "No, I won't" He shrugs smoothly. "That isn't my place" The embers of his eyes seem to burn right through my soul.

He fucking knows.

"Will you tell him?" He asks.

I roll my eyes on instinct, but…will I? It's a question that's been bugging me since…since it happened. I shake my head.

"Jacob…"

"Shit, I don't know!" I growl. I sit in the window sill.

He doesn't react. He simply sighs and unfolds his arms. "I won't force you to decide. That's entirely up to you" He says, his voice low.

I bite my lip. "Gee, thanks"

"And honestly, we may be enemies and I know you have your family and friends and Bella, but whatever you decide, I'm with you"

I look at him. "With me?"

He nods. "As support, Bella and I both will"

I blink and chew on my tongue. He's a fucking leach and this is definitely not how I anticipated Sunday night to go, but… I sigh. It's better to have someone than no one. "Thanks" I say reluctantly.

He catches my drift. "You're welcome"

I'm still onto him. "Just because you know, doesn't mean we're friends" I glare. "We're not bestie's"

He sees right through my façade and smiles dully. "Whatever you say" He slides away from the door. "Bella's coming"

I exhale and drag my hands down my face.

Edward knows, fucking fantastic! Not only does he know, but he also wants to be my best friend and hold my hand from now until I tell his freaking brother that I imprinted on him.

Great. Just fucking great.

He doesn't look my way, but he smirks at me.

"Dude, I will still rip your fucking head off"

He rolls his eyes, but smirks again as Bella walks in with a heaping plate of food.

Yeah, this is definitely not how I anticipated my night to go.

_**Review if you like it or love it. Kick rocks & blow bubbles if you don't.**_

_**- Wallabyway.**_


	2. Dreams

_**So, okay, wow! I didn't think I would make a second chapter to this story.**__**Thanks for the reviews, guys.**_

_**Anyways, I was thinking this was going to be a prequel to another chapter later on, but then again, I don't know. Maybe not.**__**Now that that's settled, thanks again for the subscribers. I really appreciate my fans!**_

_**Now, enjoy!**_

The drive home is quiet.

Dad has footballed binged himself out. He sits with silently with his eyes closed.

Everything Edward said echoes in my head. _"__And __honestly, we may be enemies and I know you have your family and friends and Bella, but whatever you decide, I'm with you"_

I know I won't be alone, but I haven't even told any of the guys anything. Not even Sam and I haven't even uttered a word to Bella, yet.

The look on her face when she walked in on Edward and me laughing. Well, I laughed and he flashed a smile that died down faster than a bullet, but still. She didn't know what to think.

I ease up to the house and pull into the garage. The tires crunch up the gravel and dirt.

I shut down the ignition. I sit here for a moment and then turn to him. "Dad…" I shake him just the slightest.

He sighs. "I'm awake" He opens his eyes and unbuckles his seat belt.

I get out and help him into his chair. We make our way towards the front door in silence. His wheels catch the wet grass and squeak every time they rollover.

He goes straight to his room with a wave when we get in and that's it.

I drag right into mine. I kick the door close and fall out on the bed.

I feel so emotionally drained. Too much is going on.

I wiggle out of my shorts until I'm in my briefs. I'm still too hot. Whatever. I strip out of those, too, and crack the window and just lay there, the blanket somewhere on the floor.

The cool air slowly mingles into the room. There's crickets in the grass right outside my window. There's an owl probably perched in the trees lining the road. A screen door slams shut.

I exhale and close my eyes.

"_Well…?"_

_I spin around and try to match a face with that voice. It's so familiar, how can I not know it?_

"_What do you say?" I look up and see Emmett beaming down at me with the most charming and brightest grin I've seen in my entire life._

_I smiles and feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Yeah, okay, why not"_

_He grins and then everything changes. There's a crack of thunder and then I'm in a room with tall glass windows. There's light coming from somewhere outside._

"_I'm sorry" He says from across the room. He's sitting against a wall in the shadows on the floor across the room. His legs are crossed in front of him and he's staring directly at me._

"_You wouldn't be if you just would have done what I asked. This entire situation could have been avoided" I say._

_He moves in a blur and is now leaning over me. "Jake, c'mon…you can't hold out forever…" The pale smoothness of his face glows. _

_I run a hand down his bare, cold chest and to the rim of his boxers. "Well…"_

_The room explodes in color as lightning flashes. He leans closer, the light bouncing off his skin, sending the room ablaze with shards of rainbows and ultraviolet. _

_His tongue is on my neck and my limbs feel like noodles. _

"_Please…" I moan. "Emmett…just…I can't, I-"_

_It's getting hotter, but he's right there licking away at the flames with his frozen tongue. _

_He eases back and stares at me. His eyes are practically glowing like golden moons in the dark. He licks his lips, his saliva glistening on his bottom lip. I lunge towards him and our lips lock, ice on coals and he's grinding and I'm moaning and-_

I lurch awake.

My heart is going and going and I'm sweating. It was just a dream, damn it!

I exhale and inhale as slow as I can. I fall back to the mattress and just breathe.

The clock on the nightstand flashes 3:20 a.m. in bright blue digits.

Enough with the dreams, Jacob! It's gotta stop before it gets out of control.

I look down at the hard-on standing boldly in the moonlight.

I bite my lip and slide my hand down my chest slowly.

"AHHHHROOOOOOOOOWLLL! ROO! ROOOOO!"

I instantly sit up and look out the window.

Pack meeting? "A freaking pack meeting?" I look back at the clock. "This damn early?"

I watch my dick flinch, hungry for attention. I groan and roll out of bed. Not now, fuck. I snatch my shorts off the floor and head out the house.

The temperature's dropped since we got in and there's a slight mist ghosting over the grass that disappears at the tree line.

It's quiet. I bend and tie the shorts to my right thigh with the rubber band around my wrist. I straighten and focus on the heat in my core and tap into it. The energy sears through my bones and skin as the Wolf inside takes over. It rips through my body roughly. As soon as my paws touch the grown, I dart into the trees.

I dip in and out of the shadows as the moonlight filters through the canopy.

I see and hear Leah and Seth coming from their house. Paul's jogging in from the West of me. I guess Embry and Quill are already there. I can hear Jared talking.

A fragment of the dream stumbles across my vision. A flash of blue briefs. I shut it down instantly.

This is getting hard. The dreams started the night I imprinted, and they haven't stopped. I really don't know if I want them to, but…

I bark a sigh.

Pull it together, Jake. Pull it together.

_**It may be a little short, but I have to give you guys this in doses lol Shoot me a review!**_

_**- Wallabyway.**_


	3. Questions

**Hey, all! This chapter picks up right where **_**Dreams **_**left off. **

**Enjoy!**

_Hey Jake!_ Seth barks, flanking up on my left.

_Hey, man._

His tongue hangs loosely as we run, spit slinging everywhere. Leah darts out in front of him and cuts her eyes at me before she jets off. It's a dare I ignore.

_Showoff_ Seth growls.

_Runt _She replies, her paws kicking up dirt.

He rolls his eyes. _Whatever_.

Typical morning.

I can feel his eyes on me.

_Jake?_

I glance at him. _What?_

He hesitates. _Uhm…never mind, it's stupid._

_Spit it out, Seth, Jesus_ I say.

He rolls his shoulders back in a shrug. _No, it's nothing, really._

Images of me being distant and reclusive flash in the forefront of our minds. There's a soft whine in his throat.

I huff a sigh. _Later? _

He nods. _Yeah, okay! _

And just like that, he drops it, which is odd. Seth never lets anything go, but he does.

Who am I to complain?

The unmistakable porch light of the house brightens until it's illuminating the entire front yard. I slow to a trot across the dirt and gravel and phase. Seth follows suit.

I snag on my shorts and watch him fidget.

"So…" He murmurs.

I exhale. "Later meaning afterwards"I said later, not now"

"Right, right, course" He says, shaking his head. "My bad"

Emily eyes us as we stroll in. She and Sam sit at the table with their hands joined. She smiles a soft smile and Sam does the same. Something's a little off.

I arch an eyebrow. "Everything alright?" I snag a chair and glance around. Quill leans over by the counter crunching a bowl of frosted flakes. Embry closes the cabinet and pulls out the last box of strawberry pop-tarts. The toilet flushes from the bathroom and Paul walks out. Jared slouches on the couch, flipping through the channels and Leah takes the doorpost as usual. Seth sits next to me.

Sam nods thoughtfully. "Yeah…you?" I can see it in his face that he wants to ask more, but he doesn't.

I shrug. "I'm alright"

He nods. He exchanges a glance with Emily who smiles warmly and he stands behind her. He rests his hands on the backs of her shoulders.

"Morning guys. Uhm…I know we don't usually do this, but uhm…" He licks his lips. Emily rubs his hands.

"We have an announcement to make…" She finishes with a smile.

I see Leah fidget uncomfortably out of the corner of my eye. Seth rocks back in his chair some.

Oblivious, Emily holds her hand out and on her finger sits a small silver ring with a diamond. "We're getting married!" Her hand trembles with excitement.

"What!?"

Seth's chair drops to the floor. Quill almost spits out his milk. "What?!" Embry shouts, pop-tart crumbs falling everywhere as he grins. "Dude, that's freaking awesome!" He swallows the rest of the pop-tart and bears hugs them both.

Jared's jaw drops. "Finally!" He grins, hopping up off the couch and dapping Sam and kissing Em on the cheek. "Congrats, you twoooooooooooooooo!"

Paul strolls up from his position on the wall, a rare daring smile on his face. "We finally get to see a wedding around here" He half hugs Emily and clasps a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Then, like everyone remembers, all eyes roll over to Leah. She faces the outside, her arms crossed.

Sam's the only one with the balls to speak. "Leah…"

She turns to him slowly and calmly. She chews on the inside of the cheek. "Married?" She says it so calm and serene that it throws everybody on the edge.

Sam nods slowly. "Yes…"

She smirks without even smiling. Her eyes wander back outside.

"And…" Emily says. "It would mean the world to me if…you were my maid of honor…"

She looks at Emily with a deadpan expression long and hard. She cuts her eyes to Sam and bounces off the wall. "Real funny" She turns and walks out quickly.

"Leah!" Emily says, jumping up and moving to the door. The sound of clothes shredding tears through the cricket themed night. Emily is left standing alone in the doorway, her ring hand trailing slowly down the doorpost.

Sam glides over to her and rest a hand on her shoulder. "Em…"

She turns and smiles weakly, her hand rubbing his arm. "I'm fine, just…maybe it was too soon"

He sighs and pulls her in for a hug. He kisses her forehead.

"She'll be fine, Em" Seth assures. "She needed to know"

She nods and breaks away from Sam.

"So…when are we talking, late November, early January?" Quill asks breaking the tension. "I mean, I'ma need to know when to rent my tux" Jared rolls his eyes.

Emily smiles and meets Sam's eyes. "We were thinking late June, early August?"

Sam blushes. "Something along those lines, yeah"

They smile at each other. It's nice.

"Well, alright!" Jared says, clapping his hands. "I don't know 'bout you guys, and don't get me wrong, these three in the morning pack meets are lovely and cherishing and all, but I gotta get some sleep because someone put me on patrol duty at six, so…" He flashes a grin as he walks over. "Once again, congratulations and I'm out!"

Sam smirks. "Thanks. Get some rest"

"Yeah, yeah" He says, jogging out. Quill puts his bowl in the sink and starts crooning. "Awww…."

Emily blushes as he hugs them. He fakes tears as Embry walks beside him. "They just…" He hiccups. "They just grow up so fast…" Embry high fives Sam over his head. "It feels like yesterday when you guys were just and so young and…"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Quill, go home"

Quill cuts the act. "What, that was my way of acknowledging this newfound lifetime bond of yours. Don't hate on the skills, Sam. You really don't wanna do that" He kisses Emily's cheek and keeps it moving. "Congrats, guys!"

Seth slides up before I can say something. "Well, I believe a congratulations is in order, Mr & Mrs. Uley" He throws a little bow in there. Emily only laughs. He gives them both a hug and throws a glance at me before mouthing, "I'll be outside"

I roll my eyes and push his head out the door. "Anyway, being the best man that I am…" I look at Paul who leans against the fridge with his hands in his pocket. He looks at me strangely, but smiles a little. "It's only fair for me to be the last to congratulate you on finally getting engaged!" I lull my head at Sam who only rolls his eyes.

"Thanks, Jake" He clasps my shoulder.

"What? I'm just saying, felt like it was gonna take another year, but hey, you proposed, she said yes, and that's all that matters" I grin. I plant a kiss on her cheek and hug him. "But really, congratulations, guys"

She smiles and rubs my arm.

"I would love to stay and discuss the dete's, but a brother is tired, so…" Sam huffs and scratches his head. "Get outta here"

I laugh and walk out. Seth leans on one of the beams supporting the porch roof.

"Paul, everything alright?" Emily asks.

I turn around.

Paul walks up to them, his hand in his hair awkwardly. He furrows his eyebrows. "Yeah, uhm…" He glances at me. I raise my eyebrows. Sam follows his line of sight.

"What I do?" I ask completely lost.

Paul looks away suddenly. Sam shakes his head. "Nada. Get some rest, I'll see you in the morning" He and Paul walk away into the living room. Emily watches them for a moment and then smiles and waves at me.

I wave and turn back. Seth falls in line with me. He looks back at the house. "What was that?"

I shrug. "Nothing, I guess"

He nods. "Oh…" I can feel it coming. He's too quiet.

I exhale. "Ask away"

He looks at me and nods. "Okay, well, for starters, what's been going on with you lately? You kinda haven't been yourself"

I shrug. "Nah, it's just…just a lot on my mind, you know?"

"Yeah…" He nods. "Did you want to talk about it or…"

I sigh. "Not really"

He pokes out his lips. "Oh, okay. Cool, I get that. I completely understand"

Only a few seconds past.

"Are you sure? I mean, not trying to be annoying or whatever, but…"

I exhale and look at him. He stares with his mouth open and eyebrows raised in curiosity. His hands are raised because he talks with them.

I breathe again and look ahead. "…I imprinted, okay" It comes out more embarrassed than I intend, but it doesn't phase him.

"Oh" It's quick. "So…that's what you've been hiding…" He nods to himself. "Hm, okay. Thought you killed somebody or something"

I scrunch my face up at him. "What?"

He shrugs. "I'm just saying, I'm just saying…" He raises his hands in defense. "People are like that these days"

"Yeah…" We walk for a few more seconds.

"So who is it?" He asks. "I mean, you don't have to tell me but at least let me know if I know her"

I exhale. My chest feels heavy. I rub m hands over my face. "Before I say, you have to promise to not tell anyone, and I mean anyone" I look him square in the eyes.

He nods. "I won't, I promise"

I narrow my gaze. "Not even your teddy bear, Mr. Lumpkins"

He gapes. "How do you…" He rolls his eyes. "Fine"

I sigh. "…and it was a guy, so…"

He stares off. "Wait…we can do that?"

I look at him. "You sound more excited than surprised"

He smirks. "No, I just…" He gives a smug nod. "I'm not freaked out or anything, either. Just…wow, that's new"

Hm. "Is that so…"

He nods. "Yup, heard worst" He says. "Not that it's bad or anything, but…"

"Yeah, I get it" I glance around to see if anyone can hear us.

"So…" He hums.

I roll my eyes. "Do you absolutely need to know?"

He opens his mouth to speak, but only shrugs. "Uhm…not really, but…it'd be nice?" He cringes some, peeking up at me.

I purse my lips and nod. "Alright" I inhale and lick my teeth.

He waits impatiently. I mean, he fakes the patient, but he fidgets.

I sigh. "It's…" I glance around again without even turning my head. "Emmett" It's low.

He stops walking completely. "What?!"

I groan. "Seth, don't do that" I keep walking.

"No, no, nononono! I didn't mean it like that!" He catches up. "Like, Emmett, as in…" He meets my eyes. "Cullen?"

I roll my eyes. "Isn't that the only one in the general area?"

His mouth gapes open. "Wow…" He stares off before simply nodding. "Cool. Does he know?"

I glare. Not at him, but wherever. "Does he- No"

He looks at me. "Uh, oh. Sorry. I assumed he…my bad" He hesitates. "Do you plan on telling him?

"No"

"Why not?"

"Seth"

"Okay, I was just…" He exhales. "So you don't like the fact that you imprinted on him…" It's not a question.

"It's like…the worst possible thing that could happen, you know? I mean, Emmett? A guy period is just… but him?"

"Yeah...well, I think the worst would be Edward, but yeah" He agrees. I shove him out of the way. "Nah, I'm serious, though. Sam makes it seem like everything is peachy and sweet when you imprint, especially when the imprint knows. Guessing by your reaction, it's not"

"Everything but…" I exhale. "And I mean…I want to tell him because I feel like I should, you know? Why hold something like back from the person who's involved? But then I think, I don't know, I don't want to get hurt and it's the type of guy he is and I just don't want to"

"Okay, well…" he inhales and wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Look, I know you may have the impression that Emmett's the big bad wolf of the Cullen's, but once you get around him and get to know him, he's a pretty cool dude. Kinda reminds me of you sometimes, but…" He shrugs.

I inhale. "Yeah…"

"But then…there's Rosalie" He adds. "She'll trip when she hears about it"

Forgot the bitch existed. "Hm…"

He's quiet the rest of the way. We walk up to his house. He drops his arm and walks up the steps to his door. He turns.

"Well, whatever you decide? I'm here for you. I got your back" He smiles.

I chuckle. "Seth, go to bed, man"

He grins. "Yeah, yeah"

I look at him as he opens the door. "Thanks, though"

He turns back and smiles. "What brothers are for…"

I nod as he goes in and I turn to walk home.

I don't know. Maybe he's right. Maybe Emmett will kinda be cool about the whole thing…

I sigh. But then…what if he's not…?

What then, you know?

I head in. Seth only lives around the corner from me. Dad's still snoring when I shut the door.

What then…?

I walk back into my room and shut the door. I lay out and look out at the sky. It's still black, but it's slowly lightening to that navy blue.

What then…?

_**And so…how was it? Good? Alright, that's what I wanna hear. Lol **_

_**Don't forget to review. **_

_**- Wallabyway.**_


	4. Storytelling

It's morning. I know it is by the light beaming down on from the window.

I groan and blink open my eyes. Damn! I try and shield them with the pillow tucked under my chest and reach blindly for the curtains. My wrist bumps against something and it falls to the bed.

I risk the blinding light and look at it. It's a picture of Bella, her friend, and I at the beach the first summer she came here, back when I had my long hair.

I fall back to the pillow. I haven't told her yet.

"Welp…today's the day" A yawn ripples through me and I get up and take a piss, brush my teeth and hop in the shower. Lukewarm water does the body good on days like this, I swear. Felt like a puddle of sweat was sitting in the middle of my back.

When I climb out, I grab a pair of briefs, grey shorts, my shoes, a few squirts of lotion and I head out to the door. I don't even bother checking in on Dad. He'll be calling me soon enough.

I ease out of the garage and pull off. There's little to no traffic. Besides, it's only fifteen minutes to ten. No rush.

I cruise down Bella's street and park across the street from the house. Charlie's just walking out with his coffee and stack of case files, uniform untucked. I slip on the black tank strewn somewhere in the backseat.

He stops when I get out and cross the street. "Morning"

I salute him with a nod. "Charlie"

He raises his eyebrows at me. "Isn't it a bit too early for you to be pulling up?" He takes a gulp. "Don't you have school or something?"

I shrug. "Charlie, I graduated three months ago"

He shrugs. "Well, there's that"

I nod and glance up to the house. "Is she up yet?"

He shrugs. "Yeah, she was in the kitchen when I came down. Watching TV or something" He starts to walk to his car. "Just knock on the door"

"Cool, thanks"

He waves the hand with the case files behind him and gets in. His tires crunch up the gravel as he peels out. "Finally got a shirt on for once…" He mutters.

I saunter up the steps and knock on the door. "Bella, bella, bella…" I beat on the door.

After a moment, she opens the door in a long sleeve shirt and basketball shorts. Her hairs a mess, but that's either here or there. "Jacob, nice to see you so early?" She squints at me in the light. "Come on in" She walks off and I follow her in.

"What's going on?" I ask, moving with her into the kitchen.

"Nothing, just scrambling some eggs and bacon, probably some biscuits. Want some? Don't answer that" She whips her eggs in a cup and pours them into the skillet. A pack of sausages sit on the counter.

"Awe, you don't have to…"

She rolls her eyes and purses her lips. "Whatever, like you ate already" She scrambles the eggs and glances back at me. "Cheese?"

I lull my head. "Sure, why not"

She nods and adds a few slices to the eggs and lets it melt. She lays the bacon out in the skillet. "Though I'm not surprised by the early morning visit, this is out of the norm for you, so what's up?"

I sit in the chair at the table. "You have no idea…"

She glances back at me. "I'm listening"

I smile. "I'd actually prefer to tell you after you've finished handling my food"

"Wise choice" She turns and scrambles the rest of the eggs. She takes two plates out and steps to the fridge. "Orange juice, water…beer or…soda?"

"Orange juice will suffice for now" I smile.

She smirks and takes out the juice, butter, and jelly, and checks the eggs and plates them. The bacon sizzles and she checks the oven for the biscuits. She shuts the door and it sends a wave of smells throughout the room.

She grabs two plastic cups from last night and fills em up to the brim. "Yeah, that's enough" I joke.

She rolls her eyes. "Enough is never enough for you" She slides the butter and jelly on the table.

"True shit"

She checks the biscuits and pulls them out. She places two on her plate and four on mine. "Oh, you're too kind"

She giggles. She drains the bacon and adds it too the plates. "So…" She comes to the table, sets down the plates, and sits. "What's this new story of yours?"

"Give me a minute to inhale my food first" I cut open the biscuits and add some butter and jelly everywhere. The bacon's extra crispy and the eggs are right with just the right amount of salt and pepper.

She munches on her bacon. "Mhm, and we're gonna talk about last night, too"

I look up from my plate. "What was last night…?"

She raises her eyebrows. "You and Edward"

Oh.

"One minute you two look like your about to kill each other, and when I come back, your all cool and mellow" She narrows her gaze. "What was that about?"

I shrug. "Well, to answer that, I'd have to tell you what I have to tell you first" I actually don't feel nervous as I thought I would.

She takes a bite of her biscuit and gives me a look. "I'm still listening"

I exhale. I shovel some eggs in my mouth and crunch up three slices of bacon. I swallow it all down with some juice and look at her expecting eyes. "I…imprinted"

It settles in. Her face does this thing where her eyebrow raise some and her mouth starts to form a smile and her cheeks flush. "What?" She sits back in the chair. "What, really?" She's beyond excited. "When? And how come you didn't tell me?"

I shrug and lean back in the chair. "I mean, it's not something…you know"

She rolls her eyes. "Chea, as if" She pulls her leg up in the chair. "That's…wow. Congrats"

I don't feel congratulatory. "Yeah…"

She cranes her neck with thin lips. "Well…who is she?"

I sigh. That question. "Well…it's actually…a guy"

Her smile fades some and she chews on her biscuit. "Wait…you guys can do that? Imprint on guys?"

I shrug smugly. "Allegedly. Seth asked the same question"

She stops chewing. "So…you told Seth before me" She's serious, but that playful serious.

"I mean, I could also point out that you and Edward have almost had sex on several occasions and not a word was uttered to me" I fire back.

She nods. "Touché" She sips at her juice. "So who's the lucky guy?"

I exhale. Now that anxiety is building in my chest. "Promise me you won't flip…"

She sets down her cup. "Uh…I promise I won't flip, now spit it out" She eats some eggs.

I chew on my lip. "It's Emmett…Cullen"

She stops chewing completely and drops her fork. All traces of hysteria are gone. "You've got to be kidding me"

I sigh. I want to leave. "Bella, don't, I…"

Her face softens. "No, no just…" She reaches her hand across the table and lays it over mine. "I'm just saying…I really don't know what I'm saying" Her eyes wander. "Can…I don't know…I guess I'm wondering if that can actually happen?" Her face is curiosity stricken. "Can werewolves imprint on vampires?"

I exhale. "I don't…"I shrug helplessly. "I don't even know, but…everything just…" I look around for words.

She stares me down softly. "Okay" She stands and grabs her plate and cup. "C'mon" I take mine and follow her into the living room. She sets her plate and cup on the table and sits, folding her legs underneath her. "Okay, just…fill me in on everything. How it came about, what triggered it" I set my food down and sit next to her. "Just start from the beginning"

I sit back in the cushions that smell like old cigarettes and grease. "Okay. Uhm…okay, remember Alice's birthday party?"

Bella drops a deadpan expression. "Alice's party? Why is that even a question?" She shudders and rubs her eyes.

"Yeah, hate to bring it up, but…"

Alice's birthday extravaganza was very, very overwhelming.

Bell's invited me a few days before and initially I said no, but the birthday girl herself gave me the ultimate ultimatum. Either show up or have a certain body part dismembered, one of my favorites actually.

Wouldn't miss it for the world.

For some odd reason, I went with the perception that it would be a simple gathering at some type venue with classical music playing and champagne being twirled around and everybody walking around in 1930's ball gowns.

How about no. Hell to the no.

This Project X party was everything but.

Bella and I heard the music before we even hit the driveway. It was a warm night in the middle of July, but the Cullen's house was lit up like it Christmas.

From the outside, it looked crowded, but inside is an entirely different story.

Music pounds from everywhere, like literally six or seven amps strewn throughout the house. Strobe lights and black lights are flickering and making everybody look like their moving in slow motion. Balloons float everywhere, in every shape, size and color. And it was hot as hell.

People are freaking everywhere! Looks like all of Forks High, some kids from Seattle, probably a handful of Cali kids.

And then the birthday girl herself twirled out of nowhere.

She's over the top excited. "You made it!" She screams over the music. She gives Bella a smooth hug and then attempted to crush the wind out of me.

"Yeah…" I look around. "Sure didn't want to miss this…"

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, Jake…" Her eyes flit to the small gift bags in our hands. "Oh, you didn't!"

I almost think she's about to reach for it, so I try and meet her halfway only to get a smack on the hands. A very hard one at that. "What the f-"

"No, no. You know how birthdays go" She says dead serious. "All gifts are being collected in the atrium, so if you would be so kind-" She pauses when a song starts to play with a sick beat, but crappy lyrics. "OMG! This is my favorite song right now!" She squeals. "Okay, let's go!" She laughs, dragging Bella and I with her.

This party is hot. Everybody's grinding up on somebody and there's a twerk-off going on to my right.

I start to stray but then nails are digging into my arm. "Oww!"

Bella's face says it all. _Don't you dare leave me!_

I snatch away and feel my skin heal. I freaking hate being the loyal best friend sometimes. Alice starts to whine her hips t the song and tries to coax Bella into it.

My stomach growls. "Alice!" She spins to me. "Where's the food?!"

She smirks. "What? Everywhere!" On the floor, on tables, people

…right. "Uh…something sanitary and now soaking in sweat would be nice?"

She rolls her eyes. "Head out back. Carlisle is on the grill" She starts dancing again.

I look around for the hallway that leads past the Kitchen. I swear there's no such thing. "Where?!"

She stops dancing and sucks her teeth. "You are such a party pooper, I swear…" She turns around, her silver vest glittering. "Emmett!"

I follow her gaze. "Shit"

Emmett Cullen sat on the edge of the second set of stairs leading up with his feet dangling off. He sees Alice and nods at her before gulping his red cup down. He materializes in front of us with a qwerky glance around.

"What?" He asks, semi-hugging Bella. He turns his sights on me and instantly sneers.

"Problem?" I ask. I mean…

"You tell me" Is his reply. His eyes are cold in the heated room.

"Boys!" Alice shouts, a hand on each of us. "Emmett, could you do me a favor and show Jake the deck, please? Thaaaaaaaanks, you're a peach!" Bella flashes a sheepish grin before they spin away.

"Wha-" He watches her go before rolling his eyes. "Fuck"

I take in his entire assemble. Grey polo shirt, denim jeans, and pearly white adidas. Typical Jock.

He glares in pure disgust. "Whenever you're ready, princess"

"Lead the way, my fair lady" He rolls his eyes and we move throughout the house, to the Kitchen and onto the back Patio.

He mugs the hell out of me before he slips back inside the house.

Whatever, can't stand him no how.

I look around. It's definitely more serene than inside. The Deck stretches alongside the entire back of the house and then winds down into the yard to an even bigger Patio with tables and chairs and light lining the overheard wooden fencing. There's a few people here and there on the lower level.

The sizzle of burgers and hotdogs draws me back to the top deck. There's Carlisle on the grill, Esme serving drinks, and Edward leaning against the railing staring and looing morbid as ever.

"Is there a problem?" I can't help it. Regardless of what we go through and who our mutual friend is, we will always be enemies.

He shrugs. "A neglected animal"

"Hm" My lip twitches. "Wanna test that out?"

"Hey, you two" Esme says as she strolls over in a blue dress. "Be nice"

Edward sighs. "Sorry" He turns his stone cold face back to me. "Is Bella with Alice?"

Before I can even answer, he's walking inside. "Of course she is"

I roll my eyes.

Esme smiles. "I'm glad you came" She leans in for a hug.

I don't mind giving in to her. She's sweet, reminds me of my Mom some. "Yeah, well, I didn't have much of a choice"

She nods gracefully. "Yeah, well, I do apologize for that. Alice can be quite persuasive"

I chuckle. "I'll bet"

She smiles again and rubs her hands together. "So, would you like something to eat? We have burgers, hotdogs, pasta salads, Panini's, a whole smorgasbord really" She leads me over to a long table covered with miles and miles of food.

She sees the hesitation in my expression. She leans in. "Don't worry, it's catered" She whispers.

I can't help but smile. "I trust you" She always tries her best to cater my needs, but it's the other ones I have to look out for.

She smiles and hands me a plate. "Go for it" She pats my shoulder and strolls away.

I pile my plate high with everything. No limits. I snatch a sprite and have a seat a one of the tables strewn about.

Carlisle raises his eyebrows when he comes from inside the Kitchen with raw steaks and chicken. "Enjoying the food, I see"

I swallow the deviled eggs and beans. "Second time I've eaten today"

He nods and lays the meats on the grill before wiping his hands and shaking mine. "I appreciate you celebrating with us"

I press my lips together. "Well, you know me. Where there is food, I will come" '

He chuckles and turns back to the grill. "I'll keep that in mind"

The volume of the party rises inside. People are cheering and booing, laughing and fussing.

I sigh. "Ever going to let her do this again?"

He chuckles again. "No, not while we're in the area" He throws a quick glance around. "We don't need the publicity" He glances at his watch. "It's almost time"

Esme walks to his side. "Did you reach Jasper?"

"A few minutes ago. He should be pulling up any second now"

I'm lost. "Almost time for what?"

"Sing happy birthday and Alice's cake" Esme answers.

Cake? "But, I thought…"

"Well, we don't, but with appearances and all" She smile sweetly at a few teens that pass.

"Ah" I nod. I demolish the rest of my plate in one sitting and stand. Bathroom.

"Oh, and Jacob, could you do me one small favor?"

I spin. "Sure"

"Could you head upstairs and tell Rosalie to come down now, please?"

"Uhm…sure thing" Sure, send me up with the homicidal blonde who hates my guts.

She smiles. "Thanks" She rubs my arm. "And hurry"

I head back into the house, swimming through girls and guys. I glance around and finally see Bella with Edward and Alice.

Everyone's laughing for some reason. Edward has that crooked smile on his face that I could run over with a car.

"What happened?" I ask.

Bella gives a nervous laugh. "Remember Jess, my friend from school?"

I nod. I see a group of girls comforting on who looks extremely embarrassed.

"She was dancing with a few people and she had a drink in her hand. Emmett walks by and tries to squeeze past her, but she thought he wanted a lap dance, so…"

"She spilled her drink all over him" Alice says, not even looking away from her. I can't tell if she feels sympathy or is hot from the fact that none of the attention is on her. "Poor child…" She walks over and talks to her.

"Wow" That would have been the icing on the cake of the night. I reluctantly look at Edward. "Where's Blondie? Esme wants her down"

His eyes flicker to me. "Up the first flight of stairs, make a left. Third room on the right. Fetch Emmett while your up there, will ya"

I brush past him and shove through the crowd to the stairs. The third door is ajar in the well-lit hallway. Before I even attempt to knock, the door swings open instantly.

Key in dramatic exhale.

"Ew, I was wondering why I smelled rabid puppies" Rosalie says, leaning against the door frame. She looks at her nails and a nail file appears.

"How about I just slam your face into the basement?" I cross my arms. "Sounds lovely?"

She rolls her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Not you"

"Clearly" She brushes a nail.

"Whatever. Their singing happy birthday in a few, Esme wants you downstairs"

She rolls her eyes and exhales. "Course she does…" She blurs to the mirror in the room for a last second check-up and then slowly struts past me and down the hall.

I watch her go, unfortunately. To be as honest, if she wasn't the Queen of all Bitches and didn't smell like a thousand year old death, I would possibly ask her out.

"And if you're looking for Emmett, he's in our bedroom getting another shirt" She says over her shoulder. "But you can smell him, can't you, Frodo?"

A growl leaves my throat.

She blows a kiss and steps down the stairs.

Well, all the doors in this side of the hallway are either closed or wide open and pitch black, so…

"Where the hell is the bedroom…?"

A door opens from somewhere down the hall, followed by a silent "Fuck!"

That would be him. Hm, odd that they have two separate rooms.

I throw a glance down the stairs as I pass. Jasper walks past with a huge cake, I mean, a freaking enormous cake that's at least a few heads taller than him. There's pictures and clapping. I turn back to the hall.

There's only one door wide open to my right. I knock before I look in.

"What?"

Emmett stands there half turned towards the closet, half turned towards me. His upper body is completely naked and pale, and his muscles are smooth and bulky. His jeans sag a little off of his waist, the space between his…

I look up at his face. His eyebrows are furrowed, but perfect and…his eyes are a burning spicy topaz that are glaring at me.

"The fuck are you staring at?"

I don't even feel my heart beating anymore. Am I even breathing?

Everything around me seems to just disappear. The people downstairs, the lights, just…

There's just him, standing half naked and looking at me flustered and angry and…and…

It's…it's like seeing the Sun for the first time. Feeling the warm rays on my skin and the bright light in my eyes and…

No.

"No…"

He turns his entire body towards me, one of his eyebrows rising. "What the fuck are you looking at?" There's an emphasis on each word.

They feel like bullets.

No…I…

I didn't!

I turn and run down the hall and down the stairs. I'm brushing past people, feeling resistance, but I can't stop moving. I need to leave.

I have to get out of here.

Their singing Happy Birthday and I can hear Bella call after me, but I don't stop.

I freaking can't!

I rush outside and as soon as I get into the trees lining the house, I phase. I don't care who sees me.

His body…his face…

I tear through the trees. I need to see Sam now!

"So…" Bella stammers, reeling me back in. "Did you find him?" She asks, braiding her hair and unbraiding tediously.

I sigh. "Great way to ruin a story. I'm getting there, just, hold your horses"

She slouches back in the couch and raises her hands in defense. "Sorry. Continue"

Everything turns into a blur as I race past the border.

What the…what the fuck!? No fucking way did I just imprint? I know I didn't! What the fuck!?

I thunder towards his house. As soon as I get to his front yard, I phase and jump onto his porch.

I bang on the door. "Sam! Sam!"

He answers the door a second later. "Jake? What's wrong?" He looks at me hard and looks past me.

"I gotta…I don't know, I…" I can't even get it out. My face feels hot. "I…"

"Hey, hey, take it slow" He opens the door some more. "C'mon in"

I start to step in, but then I see Emily at the table. There's two wine glasses, two nice plates of food, and candles. She stands concerned. "You alright?" She has a nice evening dress on.

I look at Sam. He's dressed as nice as financially possible, a simple black button down and jeans.

Fuck. Their on a date.

"Jake?" Sam calls, his hand on my shoulder.

"No…uhm…I'm sorry, I didn't…" The fuck, Jacob! How could I forget?

"No, no, it's fine" Em says stepping closer. She has makeup and perfume on, too. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "No…I'm sorry, I'll…" I take a step back from the porch. Sam follows. "No, I'm fine, just…sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt your night"

"Jake, what's wrong…" Sam asks again. He does look rather nice.

"Nothing, I'll just…I'll see you guys tomorrow…"

He and Em share a look and she steps back inside, her worried eyes on me. He looks at me hard and steps down a step. "Jacob, what's wrong? You don't just run her screaming and banging, what's wrong?"

I shake my head. "Nothing" I put on my best face, even though it's killing me. "It's fine. Enjoy your night"

He stares and then sighs. He glances up at the moon and then back to me. "Okay…" He exhales. "I'll see you in the morning…"

I nod and turn to go. He stands there to watch me go for a few seconds before turning back inside.

"I hated that I messed up that night for them" I tell Bella.

She sits attentively. "So you didn't tell him?"

I shrug. "I mean, it was their date night and I completely forgot, so I just barged in on them, like, that was rude as fuck" I scratch my head. "And to this day, he does not know"

She sits quietly for a second and then thinks better. "How do you think he'll take it?"

I can't help but chuckle at that. "I don't know…kick me out of the pack or something, I don't know" Her expression deadpans. "I'm serious! I don't know. He'd tell Billy for sure and I don't know what he'd do, but…" I shrug. My head falls back on the couch and I look up at the ceiling at the old light.

"Jake…c'mon, you can't believe that…" She says, her smooth, cool hand hold my forearm. "Sam loves you. The pack, they love you and you better damn well believe that Billy loves you" She says. "Will you look at me?"

I reluctantly obey.

"They will always love you, no matter what" She's so serious. "Uhm…remember when you told me Quill imprinted on Emily's two year old niece, Claire?"

"Yeah…" I nod. "Emily almost killed him"

"And did they exile him from the pack because of it? No. Why? Because they understand an imprint is something you can't control" She says. "I mean, sure, Emily probably tore him apart, but he's still your pack brother. Besides, Billy wouldn't dare do anything but love you. You're all he's got" She rubs my back now.

I sigh. Maybe she's right, you know? But…

My eyes fall from hers to the forgotten food. "But…" I can feel my eyebrows shift. "Sam and the guys and Billy will love me regardless, but...what about Emmett?"

She's staring and thinking of the right words to say. "Well…That may be a mystery, but we'll figure it out" She touches my arm again. "We will"

I look at her. She's really something. She does the weird thing where her mouth turns up on the corner and then the rest of her face lightens up as she smiles. She lifts her eyebrows.

I smile tiredly. "Thanks, Bells. You've literally taken such a weight off of my shoulders. Like, now, I feel like I can truly breathe again…"

She leans in and hugs me. "Yeah, it's what best friends do…" Her hug doesn't last too long, but she just slouches on me when we separate. "It's what we're here for…"

I smile. Moment's like these…

We sit in silence just staring out the living room window.

"So…when will we tell him?"

It tumbles around in my thoughts. "Soon"

She nods into my shoulder.

"But only if you're there with me…"

She smiles up at me. "I'll be right next to you every step of the way"

_**This was initially divided into two separate chapters due to the ideas of the second part coming after the first half was published. Shrug. I guess it was something to look forward to, but it was really pointless.**_

_**Hope you liked the back story! Please shoot me a review!**_

_**- Wallabyway.**_


	5. Paul

_**Just to let you all know, I re-did this chapter and pretty much every one before this because they all were…I don't know why. Didn't meet up to my full potential.**_

_**Anyway, this is a entirely re-edited chapter & Paul's in it again! A must read!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

I head on home.

I sigh. It's relieving to finally tell Bella what's been going on. I mean, telling Seth was cool, but he doesn't really understand like she can.

But I need to tell Sam. I can't keep this from him forever.

I pull up to the house. Dad isn't here when I walk in, so I walk over to Sam's.

It's a nice day out. Warm breezes right up to the tree line where it drops at least five degrees cooler. The Sun is filtering through the canopy leaves. A few goldfinches leap from branch to branch.

It's peaceful, but of course, I pick up the entire pack laughing. Peace ruined.

I walk up to the house and post up by the door as always. Everybody's huddled up on the couch watching one of Kevin Hart's stand-ups. Leah's nowhere in sight. Emily and Paul are flipping through wedding books at the table.

Paul looks up at me real quick and then back at the books, which is…a little odd, but not out of the blue.

"Hey, Jake" Seth greets, a warm smile. His eyes flicker to Paul.

Jared chugs the rest of his Gatorade. "And now the real show begins"

Sam looks at him and he shrinks down in the seat. Quill and Embry burst out laughing.

"What I miss?"

Sam stands, hands brushing the backs of shorts off. "Nothing. Take a walk with me" He cocks his head at Paul who slides the current book to Em.

"Okay" I look at everybody staring us down.

We walk off onto one of the hiking trails leading up towards the Mountains. Everything opens up a little wider as the bushes and trees start to distance themselves.

Notably Paul walks on the right side of Sam in silence.

"So…" I say, looking at the both of them. "What's up? Not that I have anything to do, but…" I stretch my arm behind my head.

Sam raises his eyebrows. "Hm" He stretches his arms behind him. "Just felt like jogging" and he takes off up the hill.

"What-don't nobody got time for that!" Paul yells after him.

"Move it!" Sam shouts.

Paul rolls his eyes and starts off after him.

"Fuuuuuuuck" I go after him.

The trail runs for a few miles around La Push and through Forks. Paul and I catch up, but Sam's a constant fifty feet ahead.

I punch the shit out of Paul's arm when Sam isn't listening. "The fuck did you do? We ain't running this shit for nothing"

He flinches and hurt flashes across his face. "I didn't-" He barely looks at me, his eyes straight ahead.

"Pick it up!" Sam shouts, high kneeing it up the hill.

Paul sucks his teeth and dashes off behind him.

I feel like my heart is breaking through my chest, but I press on.

We run along the cliffs, down the underpass and then up the last leg towards the beach.

Sam is looking at us like this run was nothing to him. Paul drops to the ground on his back. My hands are on my knees.

I'm literally gasping for breath. "What the…what the hell…" I try to get the words out and take in air at the same time. "Is this...because I didn't…" I swallow. "Is this because I haven't been running patrols…or something, shit!"

"What?!" Paul goes, sitting up against a tree stump.

Sam raises his hands above his head to let the air in. "No, no…" He swallows. He looks out and around us. "Not that at all" He takes a breath. "Though, I should make you run a few laps, but…" He exhales and looks at Paul.

They stare at each other and Paul looks at me and covers his face with his arm. "Nah…I'm not ready"

Sam drops his hands to his hips. "We just…we came out here for some exercise and…" He looks at Paul. "Paul's gotta tell you something"

Paul groans. He drops his arm and looks at me before wiping the sweat out of his eyes.

"What?" I ask, rising and leaning against a Redwood.

He stares at the ground, his sweaty chest still heaving. He looks up at Sam and nods.

Sam nods and then starts walking away.

"Wait, where you going?"

"I'm giving you both some space" He says. "Sprint back to the house afterwards"

"After what?" I look at Paul.

He runs a hand through his hair and exhales. "I…" He looks to Sam, but he's jogging back. "Fuck"

The blood isn't rushing in my ears as much now. "What you gotta tell me?"

He exhales and stretches out his legs. His eyes scan the ground and the area and look everywhere but at me.

He's stalling. "Jesus, Paul, spit it out!" My voice echoes and scares some birds.

"Alright!" He shouts, still not looking up at me. "I imprinted!"

I exhale. Him too, huh? "That's…that's great" I hold out my hand for him to stand up. He takes it with an unsteady look. "Who is it, better not be Becca"

He shakes his head and takes a step back. "No…no…" He exhales. "Fuck! He should have stayed" He takes a few steps away from me. His hands wipe at his eyes.

"What are you going on about? Who is it?"

He drops his hands and looks at me. His eyes flicker from my eyes to my lips as he takes his breaths. "It was on you"

I stare at him for a long time before cracking a smile. "Get the fuck outta here. C'mon, who is it?"

"I'm-" He turns his back. "I'm serious" He stays quiet.

The realization washes over me. "You…your dead ass?"

He nods, his back still turned.

I watch him for a little and then scoff. "You're full of shit" I walk past and look at him. He hasn't moved, but his face has changed.

He's glaring, but he laughs. "I mean, do honestly think I _wanted _to imprint on you?" He growls. "I'm not even gay and you're a fucking dude! Like, I can't…" He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "I can't, this…"

He's serious. I don't even know what to say. "I mean, I…" I almost tell him, but then everything will go to shit. "Look, I don't…Paul"

His eyes snap open. "Don't" Their watery. Tears fall and he doesn't bother wiping them away. He stomps past me. "I wished I never fucking met you, I don't fucking need you" His body starts to tremble. "Fuck you" And before I can even utter his name, his body rips apart as he phases and he bounds into the trees. His shorts fall in tatters in front of me.

I run a hand through my hair. Fuck. How the hell can he imprint on me and I im- What the fuck is even going on?

I run down the hill. Sam is running back.

"What happened?" He asks, eyes searching.

I glare. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighs. "It wasn't my secret to tell and you know it" He looks around. "Where is he?"

I shrug. "I don't know, he raced off"

He shakes his head and turns on me. "What did you say to him?" He's in a predator state.

I take a step back. "Nothing, I…"

"You rejected him, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean it, Sam, I-"

He stops advancing. "Do you not get how imprints work? If there's even a hint of rejection, they…" He's shaking.

It hits me. He's in danger of himself.

"Find him, now!" He roars.

I tear into a sprint, my clothes shredding as I break into my wolf. I chase down his scent. It winds in bends and dead left and right turns, but I follow it.

I have to find him.

His trail stops and lingers on the base of the mountain and then it leads right to the beach.

I run it down and burst through the trees and scan the sand.

He's sitting right where the waves crash into the sand. I run and phase right before I get to him. He doesn't look up at me, doesn't even notice I'm here.

There's no telling what state of mind he's in.

He still doesn't look at me when I crouch beside him. He stares out at the cold water.

"Paul…?" I touch his arm softly. He's freezing and wet.

He looks at me slowly out of the corner of his eye. He's eyes are red. He takes an unsteady breathe.

"I'm sorry…"

He looks back out on the water. "I thought about swimming out as far as I can…and when I couldn't hold myself up anymore, I would let the current carry and drag me down till I couldn't see the sky anymore…"

My heart drops. That's…I want to touch him, but… It's because of me that he feels this way. I sit in the sand next to him. The waves lap at us on the sand.

"Nobody would miss me…"

I look at him. "That's a damn lie and you know it" I take him by his arm. "Look at me" He does. "For starters, your Dad needs you. Your all he's got and he loves you. The pack, we need you. Sam and Emily need you…" I chew on my lip. "I need you"

"No you don't" He says it, but his eyes don't leave my face.

It's weird. Ever since we were little boys, he's always been there. My partner in crime. We always played together, always bugged our Mom's to take us to the store and to parks and whatnot. He was my best friend before Bella, well, up until he and Becca.

"You know I do" I exhale. "I'm sorry. I didn't handle that the right way, I was just…" I meet his eyes.

"Surprised, I get it" He looks down at the water lapping at his naked thighs.

"But that's not an excuse for the way I acted"

He doesn't say anything and only inhales. A shiver ripples through him and Jesus, this water is freezing!

"C'mon, let's get out this water before our dicks freeze off" I say, standing. He legit laughs at that and meets my eyes. I hold out my hand to him. He takes it and stands to his feet.

We walk down the beach side by side. Normally, I would think walking with my dick and ass out is completely crossing the line, but oddly, it doesn't bother me as much. Besides, Paul's naked, too.

"How long did you know?" I ask. We have to start somewhere.

He looks out on the water. "A few days, the other day actually"

"Oh…" I slide my hands down my thighs but then I remember I don't have any pockets. He stares down at my calves and then travels his way up to my face.

He meets my eyes. It's weird, I never noticed the intensity of his deep brown eyes. I mean, I have when he's been mad, but this intensity is different.

Struck, almost.

He looks away. "You know nothing has to change between us, right?" He peeks up at me through his eyelashes. "I mean…we're brothers, but…" His eyes search for the words, but all he does is smile.

"I get it" I match his smile.

He nods. "Right, so…"

"Yeah, we're good" I say.

He nods and looks ahead. His face sort of falls and I look. Sam's standing at the edge of the trees with his arms crossed and his eyes locked on me.

"You alright?" He asks Paul once we reach him. He drops a heavy hand on his shoulder, but Paul just nods smoothly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" His eyes flicker to me before he shrugs from under Sam's hand and takes the pair of shorts from his other. Sam hands me the other.

These are clearly not mine, but I shimmy into them. Paul watches me.

I think it's…odd that not once did I size him up. I don't know why. I mean, I guess it wouldn't be weird now after the recent turn of events, but still. Not that I want to or anything…

Sam looks at the two of us really hard. Paul shifts under his glare and looks down at his shoes.

"Alright" He finally says. "Sprint back"

My jaw drops. "You can't be serious"

He starts to move. "Nothing's changed since I left"

Paul groans and we exchange a look. He laughs a little and we start running.

By the time we get back to the house, I swear I can literally feel my heart in my throat. It's beating like a freaking jack rabbit! I drop down in the dirt.

Paul's just as bad, except this time he collapses on the steps. Well, he smiles at me, so that's good. Sam's sweating bullets, but he's holding his composure.

Seth skips outside a grin on his face. One look at Sam and he stops completely and goes back inside. "Sheesh"

Sam looks at the two of us, but mainly me. "I assume everything is alright between you to"

Paul looks at me and I nod. "Yeah…we're fine"

His bright eyes confirm it. "We're good"

Sam looks us both over before nodding thoughtfully. "Alright" His eyes linger on me before he steps inside.

We sit outside for a while and just catch our breath. Paul's fast, but he's not as fast as Sam even though he tries to keep up with him.

He lies out, half his body on the actual porch and the other half is on the steps and in the dirt. He's staring off into the woods like there's something on his mind.

"Thanks" He says, looking at me. "For what you did back there…"

I shrug. "You're a fucking idiot if you think I'll let you go that easy…"

He chuckles, his cheeks going rosy red. It's nice to see him smile.

I smile. "But your welcome"

He looks at me, his smile lingering before Em opens the fridge. "You guys want something to drink?"

He looks back at her. "Just some ice water, Em, thank"

"Coming right up. How about you, Jake?"

I shake my head and dust off my legs. "I'm good, thanks" I rise to my feet. My calves are freaking burning.

He sits up and stands. "You coming in?"

"Dude, look at me" I literally look like I've just been through the worst sand and dirt storm in history. "I need to shower bad"

He smiles and his eyes droop just for a moment. "Well, yeah…" He takes a step back. "Ight, well…I'll see you tomorrow"

I nod. "Ight, man"

He flashes a grin and a quick wave before dipping inside to get his water.

I walk home. The sky's clouding over now and there's patches of grey here and there that's turning everything darker.

Well, the weather was fun while it lasted. I exhale.

The rain starts before I even get twenty feet away from their house.

I'm completely soaked by the time I walk in. Dad's sitting in the Living Room watching the News.

"Hey" I say.

He barely looks up at me. "Evening" He's deeply engrossed.

I quietly shuffle into the bathroom and kick up the shower. I strip out the shorts, socks and shoes and just stand under the water and let it rain down on my head and down the curve of my back.

This is so fucking weird.

I imprinted on Emmett, but… I don't even know if it's possible that Paul can even imprint on me.

Like, what the fuck?

I haven't even told Emmett, yet. Or Sam, for that matter. And now, how the hell am I going to explain that to Paul?

_**What do you think? There's a good chance that Emmett will be in the present storyline instead of flashbacks and dreams. Maybe Jake will tell him and maybe not… Who's to say? I am!**_

_**Lol. Anyways, make sure you guys review. Appreciate it. **_

_**- Wallaybway.**_


	6. Denied

_**I'm sure you get the concept of this chapter from the title…**_

_**If not, enjoy the ride!**_

_I'm surrounded by darkness. To my left, my right, above and below me. Everything is void of light._

"_Paul?" I try my best to find him. "Paul where are you!?" I shout in the dark. I can feel the panic tingling up my spine, but then it's something else. Something warm, like a cozy blanket. _

"_I'm here" He says, suddenly beside me. Everything is still dark, yet his features have a light of their own. He's in his normal ripped shorts, but that's it. Even his skin seems to glow. _

_A genuine smile crosses my face. "Hey…"_

_He turns to me fully and our body move closer till we're flush against one another. "Hey…" His eyes twinkle as he caresses my cheek with his soft palm and long fingers. He begins to lean in and just as his lips touch mine, I –_

I sit bolt upright out of my bed.

I shake my head and rub at my eyes. Please don't tell me... First I dream about Emmett, now I'm dreaming about Paul, too? What the fuck!

My dick is raging, but I ignore it again. It's just…it feels too weird to even think of Paul and my… a shudder rolls through me.

It's just… I don't know.

I glance out my window at the cloud overrun sky. It's a normal day. A feather light breeze trickles though the window that's not enough to keep me cool, so I get up and go through my routine.

With a yawn, I look at the clock on my stand. 2:18 p.m. somebody wanted me to come ov…Bella. That's who it was. She wants me to come and chill with her today like we didn't yesterday, but whatever.

Dad's watching the News with tired eyes. They lock on me when I step out into the Living Room.

"Was wondering when you'd get up" He says.

"Well, everyone doesn't live by the break of dawn, Dad" I throw an arm around him in a half hug and go into the kitchen.

"We need to make a run to the store today, but no later than tomorrow" He says.

I nod and chug down the last half of Orange Juice. "Okay. Got your list ready?"

He nods. "I'll have it" He looks at me with those sad Dad eyes. "What are you up today?"

I shrug. "Uhm, well, Bella and I are just going to chill out, probably order some food and watch some movies on Netflix or something"

He nods thoughtfully, turning his attention back to the News. "Hm, have fun" He's engrossed for a moment before he goes, "Oh, and Paul called looking for you earlier"

I feel myself subconsciously lock up, but I play it cool. "Yeah?" I walk out and grab the mail out the mailbox. "What he want?"

He shakes his head. "Uh, nothing really, which was odd. He said he just wanted to see if you were up and if you weren't, he'd see you later"

Wake-up calls, huh? My cheeks flush a little. "Oh, yeah…" I wanna add something, but I drop it and pick up my keys instead. "Alright, well, I'm out"

He waves and smiles. "Be safe!"

I exhale once I get into the car and pull off the street. Yeah, definitely hold off as long as I can on telling Dad.

I know he'll love me no matter what, but…I don't know.

I just… I don't know.

I pull up at Bella's house in no time flat and of course, the infamous black Volvo is parked a space in front of mine.

Yep, this will be a little weird.

I jog up to the door and knock. There's footsteps thumping down the stairs and then the door is swinging open. Bella flashes a smile up at me, but then drops it as fast as hot grits.

"Your late" Leave it to her.

I raise my hands as I step past her. "If only you knew the events that transpired yesterday, you'd be late, too"

"Yeah, yeah…" She shuts the door.

The house is cleaner than the other day. There's still that smell of barbeque in the air that won't leave for a few days, but the windows are open, so there on their way.

Edward sits on the last few steps of the stairs casually. He has a grey v neck that shows his chest hair and loose fitting jeans. "You look like an albino Chewbacca"

He rolls his eyes. "Jacob" He says morbidly, like he's tired of my shit already.

I laugh. "C'mon, you gotta admit that was funny"

He raises his eyebrows. "Hilarious"

"Yeah, well…"

Bella clear her throat. Forgot she was in the room for a second.

"So…you guys are like friends now?" She looks at us both confused. "What the hell?"

Edward shrugs slyly and maintains eye contact with me. "It just so happens that Jacob is no longer a threat to our relationship. I can work with that"

I arch an eyebrow. "A threat? When was I ever a threat?"

He gives me a 'you know what I'm talking about' look.

"Wait" Bella says. "When did I miss this? You guys are actually speaking and joking now, like, what?"

I shrug. "He knows about my imprint, Bells"

"So… that was why you two were all buddy-buddy the other day…" She narrows her gaze, the pieces finally churning. "You told him before me?" It's an accusation I instantly cringe away from.

"Well, technically, I didn't tell Houdini over here"

She turns on him now. "Could you come with me into the Kitchen for a sec?" She doesn't even give him time to respond before she's pulling him with her.

I sigh. "Yeah, I'll just stand here"

I wander into the Living Room. There's a box on the floor with pictures and right on top is a family portrait. There's a young Bella, the Bella I remember, Charlie, and her Mom, Renee.

We've met a million times and I still can't get over how beautiful she is. She has the same chocolate hair and eyes as Bella does, only straighter. This woman even has dimples, for Christ sake. Charlie's smile on the other hand is weird, but only because it's genuine. He looks really happy. And then there's Bella sitting between them both with the biggest smile any person with six teeth can make.

I hear them whispering, well Bella whispering in the Kitchen, but I ignore them and flip through the rest of the photos. A million baby pics of Bella, a pregnant Renee, Renee and Charlie on their wedding day.

There's even a picture of both of our parents together. My parents and Bella's were friends and that's how we met and made mud pies.

My Mother looks amazing in her prime with her kind eyes and radiant smile. There's Dad right next to her grinning before he was paralyzed. Then Charlie holding Renee around her stomach.

I smile. I miss her.

I place the picture on top of the fire place right between Charlie and his large trout he caught last summer and Bella's baby picture.

I take a step back and admire it.

They walk back into the room. Bella walks up to see what I'm looking at. "I've always hated this picture" She points at the family portrait and then looks at the one of our parents. She smiles and rubs my back. I smile at her.

"C'mon" She says after a moment, walking away.

I turn after her. "Come on where?"

Edward's standing by the stairs again. "Well, Bella and I were wondering if you would like to come and spend the day with us"

"Spend the day?" I arch an eyebrow. "Where?"

He shrugs. "Just at my house. Alice planned a shopping spree for her, Esme, and Rosalie and since everyone else will be out, I thought it'd be nice to invite you"

"Well, what about Carlisle, Jasper, and…" Something about his name just does something to me.

"Well, Carlisle has three scheduled surgeries to attend today from five this morning to ten tonight. Jasper's away visiting some friends and won't be back until next week sometime. Emmett…" He hesitates. "I believe is out hunting up North for the day. I'm not sure when he'll be coming back"

"Ah…" I shrug. "Okay, well, what would we be doing?"

He shrugs. "Whatever you and Bella want, honestly. We can order some food, whatever"

"You're asking too many questions" Bella comments. "Are you going or not?"

"Jesus, Warden. Since you asked so nicely"

She rolls her eyes. Edward just chuckles. I glance at the photo of Mom before we step outside.

I stretch and yawn. My stomach growls.

"Haven't eaten yet?" Bella asks as we walk down the steps.

"Surprisingly no. I don't know what's been up with me"

"Huh" She murmurs. "You been sleeping?"

I shake my head. "Barely"

"Do you want me to drive?" He asks.

Bella shakes her head with a knowing smirk. "I don't think I want Charlie running to conclusions again to why I made it home so fast"

He smiles. "Right, okay" He plants a kiss on her cheek and walks normally to the Volvo parked down the street.

We climb into her rust bucket of car. "Are you ever going to let me fix this rust bucket up?"

"Hey, if you don't like it, your dusty bunny parked right over there" She fires back.

I grin. Classic Bella. We pull off the street with Edward ahead of us.

"So how is everything?" She asks.

I lay my head back. "It's good. Well…not good as it should be or it could be. I don't know"

"Well, there's that" She says. "Spit out"

I sigh and stretch my arms. "Paul imprinted on me" It just falls out of my mouth like water.

She almost slams on breaks. "He what? Wait…wait…Paul?" She glances around us and in her rearview mirror. "He imprinted on you?"

I sigh. "Fabulous, isn't it?

She exhales. "Yeah…but…how is that even possible?" Her eyebrows scrunch up. "Like, you imprinted and then he imprinted on you?"

I shrug. "Bells, I'm just as confused as you are. I don't how the fuck it happened. I guess it's just fate"

"Hm and I'm guessing you still haven't told Sam yet"

"I'm…still in a state of consideration, mind you"

She doesn't buy it. "Really, that's the best you've got? Didn't you see him yesterday?"

"Yeah, but I also found out about Paul yesterday so it would have been a conflict of interest if I even uttered a word about my imprint. Shit, Sam almost hounded my ass for that"

She sighs. "Oh, Jake…"

"Yeah, 'Oh Jake' is right"

We stop at a pizzeria before we go to his house. It's the only one in town and they have the best Pizza ever to set on a plate anywhere. We get three; two for myself and, well, two and a half for myself and like four for Bella.

We pull up at the humble and expensive looking Cullen estate and park in front of the steps. Edward balances the Pizza boxes in one hand while he unlocks the door with the other.

I glance around the area. It's quiet. They're scent is heavy here, like a full bottle of concentrated bleach, but I've been ignoring it so far, so.

I follow them inside. The house is as always neat. Everything's placed strategically for the best comfort. All the curtains are drawn to let all the light in. It's a rad place.

We go up to the second floor and Edward sets the boxes down on the table amidst the couches. "So, what would you like to do?" He asks.

I raise an eyebrow. "Bells? You're at the middle of this threesome, you should decide"

Edward's face drops like he instantly regrets inviting me. I smile.

She shrugs. "Uhm, well, since we got our Pizza, I guess a movie is in order" She walks over to the collection of movies that take up the entire wall. I step over to it. Jesus, they even have the original _Mummy_ and the entire _Friends_ series.

"Yeah, Carlisle's a big fan" Edward says. Bella plucks a case off the shelf.

"Go figure"

"And…there we go" She slides down into the couch. He materializes on her right and I take the space on her left. I take the first two slices of Pizza and swallow them down.

"And what is this?" I ask once the previews start rolling.

"Zombieland" She says chewing.

Edward groans.

"Well, in that case, it's safe to say that this'll be fun" He just rolls his eyes.

It starts out as a boy narrating his experiences in a post-apocalyptic world overran by Zombies.

Really. I freaking hate it, but it's freaking hilarious. And then there's Emma Stone. Who doesn't watch her films?

The both of them are all snuggled up on the other side and here I am looking like a third wheel.

Yawn.

I guess we're halfway through it when Edward looks at me. "Jacob…"

I look at him. "Yeah?"

Bella sits up and looks at him and then to me. "What's wrong?"

He opens his mouth, but then there's thundering coming from downstairs.

Bella's eyes shoot out the window and I follow her gaze, but then I hear the front door swing open. Footsteps move across the floor and sound like they get about half way into the foyer before they stop.

I look at Edward who just raises his eyebrows.

A breeze whistles through the house. "I thought I had the place to myself?"

Emmett stands at the top of the stairs and doorway, eyes wild and hair everywhere. Every inch of clothing he has is shredded to pieces and mingled with animal blood. His shirt is in tatters and only hangs onto his body at his arms and neck, the rest of his torso revealed. His cargo shorts are all ripped up and on everything is basically gone beside the belt loop and his right short leg.

He looks like a Lumberjack who survived a trip to a lion's den. His eyes drink us in.

Edward speaks up because I sure as hell can't. Damn… "I'd thought I'd invite Bella and Jacob over for a few movies"

His eyes land on me as he strides into the room. An automatic sneer that has my gaze dropping falling than a falling star.

"Now we're all buddies…" He says and I can still feel his eyes on me. "Great"

Bella sits up. "Where have you been all day?" Her eyes scan his body and there's suddenly a tinge of jealously.

He looks down at his clothes like he realizes his state for the first time and just God! "Just a little preseason hunting, bears and what not" He flexes his biceps. "You should come with next time, show you the ropes" His eyes light up mischievously.

She rolls her eyes. "No thanks"

He grins. "Suit yourself" He shrugs. "Don't know what you're missing"

"As I said, we were watching a film, so…' Edward chimes. He must be annoyed as I am. "If you don't mind"

He rolls his eyes and runs his hand down his stomach. Ridge over ridge, over ridge… "Fine, be that way" He jabs at Edward who swings back only to miss when Emmett walks out the room with a booming laugh. Damn, even the backs of his shorts are torn to shreds.

I don't even realize I'm staring until Bella's shaking my arm.

"Huh?" I hear a shower start somewhere down the hall.

She furrows her eyebrows. "I said are you okay? You were out of it for a minute" Edward watches me behind her.

I blink a few times. "Yeah…yeah, I'm cool" I give her a reassuring smile.

"Alright" She nods and then turns back to the movie. She glances at Edward and they snuggle closer again, damn me.

By the time the movie's over, Emmett's walking back in in a US Navy T-Shirt and grey sweat pants and white footie socks.

He plops stomach first on the other couch closest to me. "So…these credits, though?"

Bella starts to rise. "No way" Edward and I say at the same time. I laugh at Bella's face.

"You're saying I don't have good taste in movies?" She asks.

"Hell no" Emmett says.

I can't help but laugh more. "Not that you don't have good taste, it's just…the movies you tend to pick are either too sappy, too close to our own reality, or downright suck. I'm sorry, that's the way it is" Edward's trying his best to hide his crooked smirk. "C'mon, Ed, back me up"

He shakes his head when Bella turns to him. "I'm not saying anything"

I hear Emmett snort. Bella huffs and grabs another slice. "Fine then, you pick"

I stand. "Alright, I will" I step to the movie wall. "Let's see…"

"And it better be good" Emmett mumbles.

He causes my decision to falter. I exhale and pick one of my favorites.

"King Kong? Really?" She blurts out.

"Hey, you had your chance and ruined it and now it's mine" I say walking around Emmett to the DVD player. "Besides, he's an iconic legend. Appreciate royalty when you see it"

"This movie is trash" Emmett chimes.

I shrug. "I mean, yes, it got some shitty reviews, but it's good for the most part" I don't meet his eyes.

He sounds off with a grunt.

The movie plays on. It's just me, my terrible choosing best friend, her hundred year old boyfriend, and…the guy I think is my soul mate.

There's a few comedic parts, but more action and suspense than anything. Emmett laughs and watches attentively, though, like he's never seen it before. His eyes light up and his teeth flash in the light.

It's mesmerizing how childish he looks. Like a kid in a candy store.

Edward leans forward with a glance at the Pizza boxes. "Jake, did you want something to drink?" His eyes do this weird thing.

"Uhm…" I look at the half of box I have left. "Yeah, sure"

He stands and nods me with him. I throw a glance back at a watching Bella as we step out of the room and down the stairs. The Kitchen is spotless as always. All stainless steel, windows with country side views and furbished floors. "Who designed this place, anyway?"

He opens the fridge. "Esme, a few years before we moved back here in 1917" I stand on the other side of the island and he stands on the opposite side.

I shake my head. "Damn, you guys are old"

He purses his lips. "What do you want to drink? We have a variety of choices, some things left over from Alice's party, etcetera"

"Something carbonated would be lovely"

He slides a coke across the counter and shuts the fridge. I crack it open, reveling in the sizzling it makes and chug it down. He watches me.

Emmett laughs, a loud crack of thunder through the quiet house. I mistakenly meet Edward's eyes and sat down my soda.

He doesn't look away. "There's your chance, if you wanted to tell him…"

I wonder if he can even hear us. He shakes his head and glances down at the soda. "He's into the movie. Not even paying attention" He resumes his initial eye contact. "But you could"

I chew on my lips. The thought weighs heavy on my shoulders. "I…I don't know if I'm ready…"

"Was Paul ready?" He asks. He's not picking at me or making fun of the situation, he's just asking. His tone is softer. He cares.

I inhale a huff and shrug timidly. "I don't know. I just…I don't know if I am. I don't even know what to say, like…I'm literally at a loss for words"

He nods. "Well, like I said, I'm here to support you. I think now is a perfect time, but if you don't see it fit, don't. There's always another time"

I nod and chug the rest of my soda. "Yeah…" I toss the can in the trash can with nothing in it and we walk back upstairs.

They're both still sitting in the same spot. Well, Emmett's lying on his back now with his legs wide open, but Bella's the same.

I try my best not to stare at him, even though he doesn't notice, Bella and Edward do. It's just…I don't know.

Now would be an ideal time to tell him, to just come out and say it.

I exhale.

When the movie ends, we just sit there. Nobody moves to get another movie. We chill. It's one of those moments where you find yourself staring blankly at nothing in particular while time passes by.

"So…" Emmett murmurs. He's staring out at the darkening Sky. He doesn't say anything more, nor does he move.

I inhale. I look at Edward. It's now or never, right?

"Uhm…" Emmett looks right at me with a annoyed look. Breathe, Jacob. I sit up on the couch some.

Here we go. Take it slow, Jake. "Emmett, uh, do you remember last week at Alice's party uhm where I came to get you from the bathroom…?"

I swear his eyes brighten as he sizes me up. "You mean when you pulled a spaz and was eye-fucking me in the mirror?" He looks at his leg. "Yeah, I remember"

I glance at Edward and Bella. Bella rubs my knee supportively.

"What about it?"

He's staring at me. His glare is intense.

I inhale. "I uhm…well…" I breathe. "Whew, uhm…" I swallow and glance at Bella out of the corner of my eye. "I…kinda…imprinted on you"

He stares for a moment before his eyes wander around the room then back to me. "And…what does that mean?" He raises a devilishly handsome eyebrow.

Edward sighs. "An imprint is the term the Quileute Wolves use when they find their soul mate's in a moment of contact"

His eyes narrow childishly. "So…okay" He sits up and leans on his knees. "Let me get this straight, right" He looks up at me. "You imprinted on me, which means…and correct me if I'm wrong, but that means I'm allegedly your long lost soul mate…?" He raises his eyebrows.

Everything in his tone screams mocking. I blink away from. "…yeah…"

He looks at the three of us one by one and then burst out laughing.

My cheeks burn. I can feel the tears pricking my eyes and blurring my sight, but I fight them off.

"What the fuck? He's not joking!" Bella shouts, rising.

"He's serious. Don't" Edward says.

I still haven't moved from the couch.

He slowly comes to. "Ha, okay?" He runs a hand through his fucking stupid curly hair.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Bella shouts.

He looks at her, his smile dropping. "My problem? I'm not no fucking Fag! I don't play that gay shit is my fucking problem"

Edward fires back, but I don't even catch it. His voice blends with theirs into one very clear word.

Denial.

Before I know it, I'm on my feet. The anger's building underneath my skin and I clench my teeth so hard, I feel like my jaw locks.

Bella reaches for me. "Jake, don't…"

I shake my head and flinch away from her. "No. Fuck it. I don't even know why I thought listening to you two would just…" I meet his fucking eyes. "I don't even know I…Fuck you!"

He shrugs nonchalantly and stands. "Well, at least the feelings mutual" He steps to me until he's towering. "You don't want to fight"

I'm so close to him, I can break his fucking face. My vision blurs and all I want to do is get out of here. Anywhere away from here.

Before I know it, I'm running down the stairs and out the front door. Bella's screaming after me, but I ignore her. It's no use.

Fuck! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

I just made the biggest fucking mistake of my fuck up life!

_**Wow. Yeah, this chapter was quite heartbreaking and I'm sorry for that. I feel it needed to happen in order for the story to continue the way I want it to. If you feel angry on how it went down, well… I can't apologize for the way you feel, so I recommend you get over it fast. **_

_**Review to vent your ideas.**_

_**- Wallabyway.**_


	7. Running

_**This is one of my favorite chapters and the reason why is because it has three narrative perspectives. I thought it deemed befitting since the last chapter. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

"Jake!" Bella shouts running to the door. "Jake!" She's screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Could you scream any louder" I grumble.

Edward stands off with his hands on his head. He's glaring.

"What the fuck are you staring at?"

"Why the hell would you do that!?" His hands drop, fist clenched.

What the fuck? "I'm sorry, was there another road I could have taken with that bullshit? The fuck?"

"You need to go apologize right now, right fucking now!" Bella marches over. "How could you do that to him? Do you know how much time and effort he spent into perfecting telling your ass and your fucking blow him off?" She's a firecracker when she's mad. Sparks everywhere.

I cross my arms. "Do I look like I care? I'm not fucking gay, all three of you know that, so I don't understand"

She rolls her eyes hard as shit. "You're a fucking asshole"

"Just…go find him!" Edward shouts. "Before he does something he'll regret"

I step to him. "Or what…" I glare him down.

Then, out of all fucking times, a damn howl rips through the dark sky. I fucking hate Mutts.

Edward exchanges a look with Bella.

"What, what's happening? Oh my God, is he okay?" She's freaking frantic. "Edward!"

"He's running out of my radius. Sam knows something's up. They're out looking for him now"

She inhales. "C'mon, we have to go look for him!" She turns to go.

"I'll go" He glares at me. "You need to stay here. I can follow his trail and keep in touch with The Pack"

She's flustered but she nods quickly. "Okay, go"

He plants a quick kiss on her forehead and then disappears downstairs.

She stares out the window. "I fucking hate you" She says coldly without even looking at me.

I walk out the room. "Yeah, join the club"

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Jacob's scent is still strong when I get outside. It leads halfway down the driveway and then cuts into the trees. I run it down to the La Push border where it leaps over the creek.

I don't have permission to enter, but I'm taking the chance. Sam will have to pick a fight later.

His scent starts to mingle with everyone else's, but I can still pick his out. His thoughts abruptly stop and then everyone else's begin.

_Sam? Sam! What's going on? Where's Jacob?!_ It's Paul yelling. He's breaking.

Sam steps in. _Paul, phase and get back to the house. I'll send word once we find him. _

He's hysterical. _But-_

_Go! _Sam roars.

Paul howls in anguish and his thoughts cease.

Report! Sam commands.

_No sign of him! Jared and me are running the backside of the Woods. He's not here, Sam!_ Seth shouts.

_I'm just making my way around the beach. I don't see him either!_ Leah replies.

Sam's breathing is raged. _Quill, Embry?_

_I'm running up the East side of the border! _Quill shouts.

_Alright, Leah take the North side, Jared you take the South! Go, now! Cover as much ground as you can! _Sam orders.

On it! Everyone shouts in unison. Sam races on.

I run through the Woods and finally pick out his scent. I follow his trail.

_Sam, there's a Leach's scent right crossing right through the border!_ Quill says._ It's heading right through town._

Damn.

_A leach? What the hell is it doing here? _Jared growls.

_Wait, it could be-_ Seth doesn't even get to finish.

_Whoever it is could be the One who caused this! _Leah barks. She's never liked our kind.

_Just when we're all preoccupied, they strike. Nothing but pussies._ Embry chimes.

_We'll deal with whoever it is. First sight, take them out. Don't leave room for questions! _Sam finally says. He's picking up his pace.

I can see him now, the largest Black wolf out of all of them. I run alongside him.

As soon as his eyes register, he snaps at me. I jump easily out of the way and onto a tree branch above him.

_Cullen!?_ He stalks and paces. _What the hell are you doing here?_ He's glaring. He wants my head in his jaws.

Cullen?! Seth sees me in Sam's mind. Edward?

Quiet! Sam barks. Seth whimpers.

"I'm not here to fight either of you. I'm here to help you look for Jacob"

_What? _He growls. _You have no business here! _He jumps and snaps at me again.

_Dracula totally has a death wish cut out for him!_ Jared says.

"Listen to me. I know I dishonored the Treaty without your permission and we can deal with that later, but right now we need to find Jacob. Trust me, I can help"

Trust you? He bares his teeth. We do not like you. Your kind isn't welcome here! Why the hell should I trust you?

It's all I have. "Because I'm the only one who knows what's wrong with him"

Bullshit! Leah growls. I'm coming, Sam!

Sam glares at me. He's thinking it over and over. He doesn't trust me, I know that, but Jacob's life is at stake. "I've seen what happened with Paul. It could be worse and you know it"

He breathes and snarls. _Fine, but only this once!_ And then he jets into a full on sprint on Jacob's trail._ If you are lying, I swear to God I will kill you._

I run alongside him. I send him a nod.

_What the fuck? We're trusting this dude now?_ Jared blurts out.

_Yeah, what the hell, Sam!_ Quill shouts. _We're Wolves, we don't trust fucking Vampires!_

_I don't, but as long as he knows where Jacob is, he's our best shot! _Sam fires back.

_That's bullshit and you know it! _Leah responds feverishly.

_That's enough! _He shuts her down. She howls.

Jacob's scent is running ramped just on the outskirts of The Reservation and past the borderline creek. He doesn't go too far out to officially leave La Push, but his scent turns and whines down walking trails and crosses streets.

_You better know where you're going _Sam growls. He's flying on all fours, his eyes are reflecting the moon light.

Everything's changing around us. Random boulders are strewn around the fields and hills. Broken fern trees sit perched up in the air like art.

It's…

Jacob's scent breaks off suddenly and drops in intensity. Sam and I both skid to a halt and try and match it.

He's looking everywhere. _Where are you, Jake?_ He runs through his mind for any clues or answers.

I take in the area we're in. I haven't been here in years, since I first met Bella and yet, it seems like it was yesterday.

It hits me. "I know where he is, c'mon" I break back into a run up the hill. Sam follows me relentlessly.

_Where?_ He barks.

Where Bella first discovered me for what I am. "The Meadow" Why the hell didn't I think of it before? Bella once told me he and her ventured out here once before. She told me it was one of his most favorite places in the world.

_What Meadow?_

"No time to explain, just trust me!" We're moving. He's keeping up with me.

_I think we found him! _

Five voices go into an uproar all at once. _What? Where? Where is he?!_

_No time. Meet at the house. Get to Paul! _

_But Sam- _Seth wines.

Go! Sam roars.

Sam shakes off a wine and lets loose a howl I can hear from here. The rest of The Pack follow suit and their thoughts disappear.

_You better be right, Cullen_ He warns.

I don't entertain his anger and distaste. I bend around a bank of trees and up a hill.

Jacob's scent picks back up strongly. He's out here.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Emmett…Emmett…Emmmett…

His names bounces off the walls of my mind as I lie out in the grass. His face, his body, his freaking words tore my heart to pieces.

How could he be so cruel? It took everything in me to muster the strength to tell him and he…rejected me…

I blink and there's the moonlit sky. The stars twinkle, but I don't feel like star gazing.

A breeze rifts through the small world around me. I wish it'd take me up like Dorothy and take me far away from here. Far away from this life. There's footsteps coming up the hill. The breeze carries it just as easy as the fallen leaves.

I breathe it all in. I exhale. Edward and Sam.

I see them out of the corner of my eye when the step into the clearing. Edward's face glimmers in the moon light. Sam phases from his Wolf and.

"Jacob" Edward starts. "Are you-"

"Jacob, what the hell!" Sam roars marching over.

Edward steps in. "Sam, you should stay calm" He's keeping a cautious eye out for me. "Jacob's-"

Sam turns back to him swiftly. "You can leave now. This isn't any of your business"

Edward presses his mouth in a line and looks at me before he fades back into the darkness of the trees.

Sam turns back to me and crosses his arms. "What the hell is going on with you?"

I shake my head and sit up. I pull my knees to my chest. "Nothing"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" He yells. "You've been fucking isolating yourself away from everybody and avoiding talking like it's the end of the world!"

I exhale and clench my jaw. "For fucks sake, look at me!"

I try my hardest not to, but the Alpha in him commands it. There's so many emotions displayed on his face. Anger, distress, sadness and worry. So much worry.

He sees things in my face, too. I can tell by the way he looks at me, in both of my eyes.

"I imprinted…" I shut my eyes.

He exhales then just drops in the grass next to me. "Jesus, Jake…" He sits quietly for a moment. I can feel his eyes on me. "Imprinted…? On who?"

I exhale and look him right in his confused eyes. "Emmett…Cullen" I say. I can feel my heart quake.

He blinks and his eyes narrow like he's trying to sort it out. "But Paul…"

"Believe me, I've tried sorting it out. I don't even know how the hell that's even possible to be imprinted on and then imprint, I just…"

He stares at me and then drops his eyes. "Are you sure you…"

"That's the only thing I do know"

He looks up at me. "Well, why didn't you tell me?"

I exhale. "I just didn't know how you would react" His eyebrows furrow together. "Like, I…" I chose my words carefully. "I didn't know if I was going to be…accepted…"

"For something you couldn't control?" He says it distantly like he's here, but he's not. He runs a hand through his hair with a deep sigh. "Jake, it doesn't matter who you imprinted on, you will always be our brother" It's the softest I've heard him speak. "It hurts my heart to hear you think that" He murmurs.

I open my mouth to apologize, but I just end up shutting it.

"I'm sorry" He says. "I know he denied you and…" His eyes search the ground. "I know how that feels and I'm sorry" He meets my eyes. "But its his loss, not yours" A light dances in his eyes. "Gay or not, he'll miss out on a great guy with a big heart"

My cheeks burn. He flashes a kind supportive smile. I smile back.

"C'mon" He says, climbing to his feet. "Let's get you home" He holds out his hand to me.

I take it. He pulls me to my feet and we walk away.

I feel myself rise internally. I don't want to be down, but my arms swing by my sides aimlessly. "It sucks…" I mumble. I feel my lips pout.

He looks at me long and hard before throwing his arm around my shoulder. "I know, Jake, I know…"

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**- Wallabyway. **_


	8. Love?

**Enjoy!**

The guys run out at full speed as soon as they see me and Sam walking towards the house. Paul's nowhere in sight. Leah didn't even bother to show.

"Dude, where the hell you been!?" Quill shouts.

"Yeah, we were worried sick about you!" Embry adds.

I roll my eyes. I really don't feel like talking about it. "I'm fine" I press my way through, but their like a relentless wave. They keep coming back.

Seth hugs me real quick before I can even stop him. "You alright?" He's terrible at giving knowing looks at people. Looks like his eyes are hurting. I shake him off and nod.

Jared rocks over. "Hey, if the man says he's fine, he's fine" He chows on a chicken wing. Seth turns and stares at him. Jared raises his hands in a shrug. "Hey, I'm just saying"

"Alright, alright. Give him some room" Sam orders and just like that, they back up.

I throw him a glance and walk inside.

Paul's asleep on the couch. His eyebrows are dented up like he's mad as hell, but his mouth is wide open. A thin quilt barely covers his lower body, no doubt bestowed by Em.

I sit on the armrest of the recliner next to him and rub his leg.

He flinches away and then wakes up with a fuss. "What the-" His eyes lock on mine. "Jake!"

He tackles me in a hug and we both fall back on the recliner and halfway on the floor.

"Is everything alright? I-I didn't know what happened, Sam wasn't telling me stuff, and I didn't-are you-I" He rambles above me.

I rub a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, hey. I'm fine" His eyes search mine. "But can we sit up? This honestly isn't the best position…" My legs are hanging off one end of the chair and my head off the other, and then he's directly on top of me…

"Oh…oh!" He eases back and slides back to his seat. I sit up and run a hand through my hair. He stares at my stomach like he doesn't know what else to say.

"So you're okay?" He says finally. He peers up at me through his eyelashes.

I nod. "Yeah, just…" He stares with alert eyes. "I just needed some time alone…" I swallow.

His eyes drop inch by inch until their on the floor. The skin along the side of his face ripples as his jaw clenches. He nods but doesn't meet my eyes.

I instinctively reach out and run my fingers over his ear. He sighs into the touch and closes his eyes. His hand comes around and grasps mine softly. "I was worried about you…" He looks at me, eyes puppy dog sad.

I blink a few times to keep from looking elsewhere. "I'm sorry"

His forehead creases as his eyebrows come together when he looks at me. He nods silently and drops his gaze again, but he doesn't let me my hand go.

There's Embry's loud whisper. "Wait, no!" and then Seth's thundering into the room. Paul and I both look at him.

He has that deer in a headlights face like he just walked in on something he shouldn't have.

"What?" I blurt out.

He raises his thumb to point behind him. "Uhm…" He shifts, his eyes dancing between us. He doesn't know what to think.

Paul leans closer. "Spit it out" There's irritation in his voice.

Seth inhales, but then Sam steps in. "Everything alright?" He asks.

Seth looks back at him, stuttering. "I was gonna ask…that" Sam glares him down.

"Go home" He says.

"I was just about to do that" Seth says, patting Sam's shoulder and waving at me. "See'ya later, Jake" He jogs off.

Sam crosses his arms.

"Yeah, sorry…" I heard him, but I didn't hear him. One glance at Paul and he squeezes my hand ever so slightly before letting go.

Sam looks between us and then cocks his head to the door. "You guys get some rest"

I straggle to my feet and Paul is quick to reach out for me, his arm sliding behind my back. He brushes up against me.

I fight that smile I feel coming on. "I'm fine, really"

He huffs and lets me go.

Sam watches us, watches me mainly walk past him. I can still feel his eyes on me even when we make our way through the trees.

He's concerned, I know it. But he's doing his best to give me some space to think. I mean, _these_ are _my_ problems.

Paul glances back at him as we walk. He gravitates toward the longer path to my house, so we walk it.

I watch him. Paul is gorgeous. His black hair shoots up in spiky strands all over his head and over his dark caramel eyes. Even in the moonlight, his bronze skin seems to glow. He reminds me of Hercules. His body is chiseled and shaped and then everything below his shorts is just…

"You didn't…get away from everybody because of me…right?" He asks. He watches me cautiously like he doesn't know if he should have asked.

I don't even… I sigh. "No…and please, please, listen to me when I say this. You and your imprint don't faze me. I'm not mad at your for anything and I won't be" I inhale at his watching eyes and come off at a softer tone. "I'm just saying…I don't want you blaming yourself for anything. I still love you and…that's all that matters"

His eyes focus in on something past me and then they drop. His cheeks move. "You love me, huh?" He looks at me with a dancing smirk.

I can't help but let my frown blossom into a smile. I scratch at my eyebrows. "You know what I mean"

He shrugs, bottom lip poked out. "Yeah…I do" He flashes a smile when I bump into him. He bumps back.

We walk on into the night.

I sneak a few glances at him. That smile isn't going anywhere no time soon.

We walk through the neighborhood. My guess is it's about two in the morning, but yet, there's Mrs. Grady sitting on her porch talking with Miss Charlotte. They wave when we pass.

"Think you're gonna get in any trouble?" He asks. We walk down the top of my street.

"Trouble for what?"

He shapes his mouth in a 'O' and stares ahead. "Well, uhm…Billy was looking for you and I guess Sam…" He sees my face. "I thought Sam said told you"

"What the f…" I groan. I roll my eyes. "That's…" I exhale.

He doesn't say anything else as we walk down the street.

I'm freaking pissed. It was not that serious to even mention this to Billy. What they hell did he even say?

We come to a stop just before we get to front door. We just stand there and stare at the door, stare at the living room lights shining through the windows.

"Well…" He starts, smoothing his hands in his back pockets. "I'm glad y-"

I hug him. He's startled for a moment, but then he comes around to it and his arms encircle my waist.

"Thanks" I say. It doesn't last long, but it's long enough. His arms slack off and I step back.

He still maintains his surprised, his eyebrows high, but he blushes and smiles me on. "See you tomorrow?"

I wink. "Yeah…"

He smiles and starts to walk backwards. He wants to see the real drama play out.

It's funny for some reason. "Go!" I whisper.

He grins and then turns on his heel and jogs back up the street.

I watch him for a moment and then sigh and turn back to the door.

I inhale my composure and stride on through the door.

Dad is sitting right in the middle of the Living Room with a belt on his lap. He stares at me with his face void of any emotion, but parental sass. "Do you have _any_ idea what time it is…?" He says everything really slow to get his maximum effect.

I sigh. And here we go.

_**Yeah, I know. It was good, you know it was! Share your thoughts with me!**_

_**- Wallabyway. **_


	9. Sorry

_**I bet your wondering why the title is named 'Apology' I bet your also wondering why the sky is blue today. No? Well, well. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

I sit up in my bed.

There's a big splash of sunlight pouring right into my face. The fuck.

I scratch my head. A yawn ripples through me.

"Yeah, well, I had an idea regarding that…Well, it started out..." There's Dad on the phone again. He gave me a damn near Presidential speech on the reasons why I shouldn't come home that early in the morning. Shoot, Becca and Rachel never had to go through this. Grounded, my ass.

I get up and shuffle into a shower. Feels like I haven't washed up in days. I hate that. I wrap a towel around my waste and grab my toothbrush. I wet it, squirt some toothpaste and go into the kitchen.

He looks at me over the rim of his glasses from the Dining Room table. "Uhuh…that's the exact thing I was considering…"

He's still not pleased and why the hell is this fridge always empty? I swear, every freaking day. I wonder what time Sue's coming to cook. I raid the cabinets and grab the box of cinnamon Poptart's and head back to my room. I brush my tongue with toothbrush.

_Knock, knock! _

I dip and turn right back to the door.

Paul's standing on the other side with a confused grin. "Early morning?"

I look down at the randomness. A pink towel, a box of Poptart's, and white toothpaste foam all over my mouth. "I've never felt so beautiful"

He flashes a grin. He has on a camo green shirt and tan shorts. They're not his normal choice of clothing. "If you say so"

I shake my head and head to the bathroom. He waves at Billy and follows. I spit out the toothpaste and rinse out my mouth.

I toss him the Pop tarts. "What's going on, why you dressed?" He sits on the bed and instantly opens a pack.

I drop my towel and toss it in my bin. I grab some briefs.

"Uhm…" There is an extensive pause. "I…uhm…"

I glance back at him. "What?"

He's staring, literally ogling me. His eyes are glued to my butt, Poptart crumbs everywhere. I can't help but laugh at how struck he is.

"Uh, earth to Pauly?" I grin.

He snaps out of it. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He licks his lips and wipes his mouth.

I shake my head with a sly grin. "I was asking what's with the clothes, dude?"

He nods with a smirk. "Right…uhm…Well, I thought we could do some things today"

I pull on some socks and drop down next to him. "What kind of things?" We're sitting dangerously close.

He notices and leans against me. "I don't know, just get out for a bit. Take advantage of the weather for once"

I shrug. "Makes sense" I rub on some lotion. "Where to?"

He pushes me and swallows his Poptart in three bites. "Will you quit it and just get dressed?" He grins.

I laugh and snag my brown shorts and a clean white shirt. "Hasty, I see" I tie on my shoes.

He hops up and runs his eyes down me. He absentmindedly fingers his ear.

I grin. "Does this meet your approval, Mr. Lahote?"

He opens his mouth and shrugs. "It's perfect, c'mon" He snags the Poptart's as he walks out. "Later Billy" He says as we pass.

Dad looks up at me as he waves. His face is so stern, you would think he just committed murder. "Be home early" His tone is grave.

I nod. "Uh…okay"

Paul's smirking when I shut the door. It's sunny and warm as hell.

"Last night went that good, huh?" He asks with a toothy grin.

I shake my head. "Gave me the longest speech of my life"

There's a silver two door BMW sitting on the road and I instantly recognize it as Sam's. He barely drives it, a gift from his Mom years ago.

I look him over. "I'm snitching if you stole it"

He smiles. "Nah, he let me borrow it for the day. It's good for we we're going" He walks over to the driver's side.

I climb in. "And where are we going exactly?"

He clicks his seatbelt on. "Will you just sit back and enjoy the ride?" He's grinning.

I mean, I trust him. I just click on my seatbelt with a smile. "Let's ride, then" And that's pretty much how my day starts.

We drive out a good hour away to a Port Angeles. Paul doesn't stop smiling while he drives and still doesn't stop when we pull up to The Tag Zone. Only when we get into the Lazer Tag chamber is when his smile drops and his predatory side kicks in.

Which, by no shape or form, is any match to mine. Let me set that record straight. His team lost, what, three games in a row and all the players blame it on the party of kids running ramped. No doubt it was them, but then there was Paul and I having a full on war, so we really weren't pay anyone else any attention.

The next stop was food. Pepperoni and pineapple pizza with jumbo lemonades. He chows down on a few slices, I mean, really going to town. He doesn't even notice the oil running down his cheek until I swipe it with my thumb and keep on eating. He doesn't stop laughing for a while.

Next is Dave & Buster where I whoop his ass in a game of pool. A group of cocky ass Washington State Freshmen try to scam us into a game. Fucking demolished them!

On the way out with the Loser's money and watches, we pick up some burritos from Chipotle. People are staring at us when we blow through two burritos in like ten minutes. Shrug. Haters going hate, you know.

The drive back is tired. The sky is still that cross of purple and dark blue when the Sun sets. There's a few stars peeking out from where the Moon is glowing.

It's nice. Today was nice.

I glance at him. He's a little tired now, but that smile is still there. "Tell me what this smiling thing is about?" He flashes a grin. "You've been doing it all day"

"What, is it too bright and pearly white for you?"

Yes, damn! Like… "Yeah right"

He turns back to the road with a chuckle. Surprisingly, there's barely any traffic. "No, I guess….you know, today was a good day" He runs a finger through his hair and looks at me. "It started out great, it's ending great" His eyes linger for a moment. "I mean…as long as your happy, than I'm happy, you know?" He watches me watch him.

I process his words. "So today was about us being together and happy?"

A shrug rolls over his shoulders smoothly. "Yeah, you can say that" His flashes those damn pearly whites again and I roll my eyes.

He laughs.

When we pull up to the house, he hops out and walks me to the door which is just… it's charming. "Well, thanks for today. I really, really had a blast" We stand under the porch light.

He shrugs, his hands in his pockets. "No problem. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself"

"Yeah, we gotta do it again sometime. Maybe bring Sam or something along next time"

His expression droops a little. He nods absentmindedly. "Sure…why not"

I narrow my gaze weirdly. "Or not…"

He shakes his head. "No, no, I'm sure it'll be fun. It would be cool. No biggie"

I nod. "Okay…" We watch each other nervously for a few moments. The light shines down on his features and I mean, damn. Paul is fucking gorgeous. His lips are just… he smiles hard. He catches me gazing.

"Well, Sam's car is uhm…" I glance at the car and clear my throat. He doesn't stop smiling and looks down at his shoes and then glances at the car. "Yeah…I guess I should be getting it back soon, huh…"

"Yeah…" I say.

He watches me for a moment. He's bashful, which is so weird for him. I'd never see it fit his personality so well, but it does.

"Uh…I could drop past tomorrow, if you're not doing anything…" He says on an exhale.

"Uh yeah, sure. I'll be around"

He nods. "Okay…" He watches me before he steps back and smiles. "Goodnight"

I smile in return. "Night, Pauly" He turns and walks to the car and I feel like I just passed up the perfect opportunity to kiss him.

He waves when he starts up the ignition and U-turns down the road. I go on in. It's weird. I really don't understand these urges for him. It's so weird, but…I like it. A good weird.

I sigh and shred the shirt off of me. Instant cool. Dad's door is open, but he isn't here. One to talk about coming in late…

I walk to the fridge and down some orange juice. I savor the taste.

Paul is just…he's a gentlemen. Oh, God, I feel like a chick saying that, but it's the truth. Today was really about us and he put all his needs and wants after mine and that alone just screams a man.

My man… That sends a tingling shudder through me.

_Knock, knock-knock, knock! _

I turn to the door. I glance at the clock. It could be him knocking because nobody else is crazy enough to knock on my door at 11:28. I walk to the door and swing it open.

**Emmett P.O.V.**

"I'm not doing it" Nope.

Edward doesn't miss a beat. "You are"

"I…" I flare my nostrils. I can't believe he's talked me into this. Got me all the way in the fucking heart of the Wolf's den just to-

"The quicker you do it, the faster we can leave without being spotted" Edward murmurs.

"I really don't want to do this" I didn't do anything to begin with.

Edward looks at me and sighs. "Emmett…" It's a fucking guilt trip, I know it is.

"Alright!" I hop down from my branch and walk up to his door. I hold up my hand to the door to knock, but it just hovers. Do I really have to do this?

"That's not a question" He answers stubbornly.

Oh, bitch. I knock quickly and light on the door. I don't care who answers the door, I just want to get it over with and go home.

And _He_ would answer the door, looking all flustered and confused and shit. His eyebrows are raised and his mouth lulls open as he just stands there frozen.

His heart spikes up and blood rushes through his body, sloshing through his veins…

I swallow back the burn itching into my throat. "Hey"

He inhales shakily. "Hi…" His eyes don't leave mine.

I look away. "Look, can I come in?" It comes out a little rough and his eyebrows shift together as he looks at me, but he nods hesitantly and takes a step back.

I step past him into the – Jesus, is this the Living Room? Got damn, this place is tiny. I feel him look outside to see if anyone noticed me before he shuts the door.

"Uhm…" He stammers. "What are you doing here?" He's standing in front the door. He's the only thing between me and these paper thin walls.

I look at him. 6 ft, same body build as me of not beefier, and fucking sweltering eyes. It doesn't faze me, but it's…hard. I shrug on instinct. "I guess I owe you and apology and before-"

His left eyebrow shoots up. "You guess…"

This is getting worse. "Yeah, I mean…" I exhale. "I owe you an apology" I shrug slowly. "I'm sorry about the…"

He nods and crosses his arms. "Mhm"

"And…yeah…"

He looks at me looks away and looks back, like, is that all? Dude…

"Stay focused" Edward murmurs.

I sigh and meet his eyes. "Look. I'm sorry about the way I reacted to you telling me yesterday and for the things I said and…if I hurt you in anyway, I'm sorry"

His gaze drops and he blinks a few times before he nods. "Thank you…" He says it quietly. He meets my eyes again and then I start to feel uncomfortable.

"Alright, well…" He's still blocking the fucking door. It's getting stuffy in here and I don't even get hot.

He blinks, confused and then goes, "Oh" He slides out the way and I breeze through the door before he says another word.

I run to the border. Edward falls in line beside me.

"You did alright" He says, arm reaching out to grasp my shoulder.

I slap that shit away. "Fuck outta here, can't believe you made me do that"

He rolls his eyes. "I didn't make you do anything. I suggested it and complied. I didn't force you" He says. "Besides, he needed to hear it, trust me"

I frown at him. "And you really think I care?"

He shakes his head and exhales. "You should, but I don't expect you to"

The house is up ahead now. "I doubt it" I say. I slow down to a jog when we reach the front steps. Esme will kill me if I shatter another set of her glamourous cobblestone steps.

We walk on in and upstairs. Esme, Alice, and Rose sit in the Living Room watching America's Next Top Model or whatever the fuck it's called. Jasper's still nowhere in sight, what the fuck. Carlisle breezes past me from his office to the bookshelf in the Living Room and flashes a brief smile before he breezes back.

"Hey, you two" Alice whistles. She's slouched on the couch like she should be eating a shitload of ice cream and watching _Girls_.

"I legit just saw you ten minutes ago" I come and sit next to Esme who pats my thigh with a small smile. Edward flits up the stairs.

Alice waves me off and looks back at the TV. "Whatever, it's the thought that counts, remember that"

I look at Rose with her nose held high and loosely crossed arms. She doesn't even look at me.

"Still mad, I see…"

She doesn't even blink. "You smell like Mutt"

Esme looks at her. "Hey, we don't use those terms in this house"

I shrug. "What, am I supposed to smell like Old Spice and Armani all the time?"

"Well, since you put it that way…" Alice dawdles.

Rose shrugs. "I couldn't care less" She looks at me and then walks out.

Snobby bitch.

Alice inhales sharply and then she's staring off into whatever vision she's seeing. Esme clicks off the TV and hands her the sketch pad sitting on the table only for Alice to shake her head and push it away. "No…"

After a moment, her eyes lock on me.

This is new. "What?"

"I don't…" She breathes a frustrated sigh. "I can't see you anymore…"

I blink. "What do you mean you can't see me anymore?" This is weird. She always sees us, even Bella.

She shakes her head, eyes too distracted. "I…I don't know, I don't…You just disappeared from my vision…" She blinks and she's back. She continues to look at me. "What did you do before you came home?"

I shake my head. "Nothing"

She's still in a daze. "Whatever you did, it blocked me out. I can't…I can't see you anymore"

"Nothing at all?" Esme asks.

Alice shakes her head. "No, I…I can't. Not your future, your present…nothing…"

_**What Alice's vision means, you may wonder. There's a lot of wondering going on here. Lol. Well, I can tell you right off the bat that you'll definitely have to wait for the next chapter to figure that out. (Key in Doofensmirtz laugh) It'll be posted soon!**_

_**I do hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to shoot me your thoughts!**_

_**- Wallabyway. **_


	10. The Trip

_**Took me a little while for this one and don't you dare let it go to waste!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

I stare after him, even after he's long gone. I stumble back towards the couch and fall back on it. My heart is freaking sky rocketing!

I lay there for I don't how long.

That was so…out of the ordinary. For him and me, like I don't even… I never took him as the type of guy to say sorry for anything, yet…here he was in my Living Room, saying he's sorry.

But why? I don't get it and then who put him to it, because there's no chance in hell he all of a sudden had a change of heart.

Alice? No. She wouldn't know that he came and she doesn't know about this, at least, that I know of… Bella? She hates his guts. So that leaves Edward, the sneaky bastard who knows everything.

I mean…I can't even think it about it anymore. I don't want to. I go into my room and slump on my bed. I really don't want to think about it anymore, but it carries me to sleep anyway.

My eyes flash open to a cool touch running along my shoulder blades. It's not vampire cold, but a massive difference from mine.

"Bella, I swear. You touch me again and Charlie will be dealing with a missing daughter tonight"

She sighs. "Someone's feisty this morning" Her hands disappear and she sits on the bed.

I sit up and scratch my head. My eyes ache as the sunlight filters in the room. I snatch those raggedy ass curtains closed.

"Whoa, what is this, the Dark Ages? No way" She pulls the curtains back open.

I glare and the light streaks across my face. "How about you take your bright ass elsewhere"

She shakes her head. "Nope, not happening"

I rub at my face. "How'd you get in, anyway?"

"Billy was leaving out"

"Hm. Well…what's up?"

She huffs. "Not you which is a problem, so c'mon"

I glare. "C'mon where?" One surprise after another.

She sighs and stands to her feet. "Just get up and get dressed. You'll find out soon enough" She says, eyes lingering on the family portrait of Becca, Rachel and I on the wall.

I exhale and stand. "Should I be worried because you have on a dress?" I ask with an eyebrow. I'm not even joking.

She rubs at her bare arms. "Not at all" She looks down at the black and grey plaid button down shirt that she bought me months back that I never wore. "You've never worn this? Jake…it still has the freaking tag on it" I give her a sheepish look. "You're wearing this" She picks it up and hands it over.

I shake my head. "I'm not" Nothing wrong with it, nothing at all.

She slams it into my chest anyway. "You are and before you do anything, you need to shower"

I sniff at myself. "I do not stink and I'm not wearing this"

"But you're the One with the hypersensitive nose…" She rolls her eyes and walks out. "Don't come out without it. Be outside in ten!"

I sigh and rummage through the mess of clothes on the floor. I really need to wash. I hop in and out of the shower and slip on my shoes and a surprisingly clean pair of shorts. I think it's my last pair. Yeah, I really need to wash. I rub on some deodorant and sling the shirt over my shoulder before walking outside.

Another sunny day in La Push, which means it'll be pouring by the night is over. There are white clouds drifting sparingly across the Sky.

I walk over to the charcoal black Volvo parked out front. Edward's sitting in the front with shades on. He rolls the window down. Bella climbs in on the other side. I lean on the car.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Yeah, if you both stop being shady jackasses and tell me where you're taking me"

He raises his eyebrows and looks to Bella like she's got the answer. She shakes her head. "No comprende"

Her turns back to me with a crooked smile. I'm glaring fucking rockets. "You should enjoy it" He says all sunny.

I shake my head and pull on the shirt. "Weirdo's…" He's staring out his rear view mirrors once I pull it down. "What?"

He sighs. "Paul…" His eyes are narrowed.

I look over to where Paul is standing in his wolf form off to the side of the house. He's glaring my way.

I step away from the truck without looking back and approach him.

His eyes scan me and he shifts uncomfortably and then their back on Edward and Bella.

"Hey…" There's a whine deep in his throat that turns quickly to a growl. I shield the Sun from my eyes. "Can you phase, please?"

He eyes me momentarily and then he's shrinking down into his self. He shakes the last bit of wolf off and pulls his sweat shorts up. "Hey" He doesn't stop looking their way. "Do they have permission to be here?"

I look back at them. "Doubt it"

"So what, your friends with them, now?" His tone is bitter.

I rub my neck. "It's an interesting story that I really don't want to get into" I shrug. "I mean, we're leaving, soon, so..."

He looks at me hard and his expression droops. "You're leaving with them?"

I shrug. "Yeah, but I won't be gone too long. Why, what's up?"

He looks away from me and exhales through his nostrils. "Nothing"

I watch his form. "Is there something you wanted to do today?

He shakes his head and meets my eyes. "No, go ahead"

There is. "Don't do that, don't lie to me like that"

He sighs. "Okay, yeah, I did, but its okay. I'll just see you later, then" He looks down at his feet and looks to the trees. "How long will you be gone anyway?" I can see the hesitation and neediness in his face.

"Uh I guess just for a few hours. I'm not staying the night or anything"

He bites his lip and nods. "Okay, well…" He peeks up at me through his narrow eyes. His eyebrows are creased just a little in the middle and it makes him look like a kid again.

I run my hand along his left cheek. "I'll be back soon…" I smile a little.

He looks deep into my eyes and his mouth turns up just a little to not make him seem so grumpy. "Kay…" He says low. His hand comes up to rest on my wrist.

I love this touch. I search his face, his eyes and cheekbones and ultimately his lips. The top is a tad smaller than the lower that's fuller. He flicks his tongue out briefly to wet them and they glisten.

I want to kiss him.

I meet his eyes and see him tighten in a smirk. "You're not slick" I slap his jaw playfully and take a few steps back. He laughs openly and rubs his chest.

"I'll see you later" He says and starts to jog up the street. He slaps my ass when he passes with a lip biting grin. It makes me rise on my toes, but…whatever. Ha. I'll let him have that.

I climb in the backseat. Edward's watching Paul go up the street with one hand resting on the wheel like he's got half the mind to run him over. Bella's looking directly at me.

"Well, that was surprisingly intimate" She says. We drive past him. He looks at me and waves before he turns down McGrove Street.

I exhale. "Just be lucky I'm going willingly with you two kidnappers"

It's Edward who glances back with a smile. "Kidnappers, huh?"

I shrug. "I mean, it makes sense, right? You to sneak onto the Reservation and drag me along this mysterious trip against my free will"

He chuckles. "Mind you, it was you that got in and belted yourself into the car. My hands are clean"

"Yeah, but your girlfriend was also the One who sweet talked me into coming while you await in your Bat mobile"

He chuckles some more. "Whatever you say, man" Bella just sighs loudly.

"Drama Queen" I mumble.

"Drama King" She fires back.

We head out of La Push. "Seriously, can somebody please tell me where the hell we're going?"

Edward looks at her. "Go ahead. Tell him" He says all shazzy and shit. "You know you want to"

Bella smiles and then looks back at me. "Okay, honestly, we're going on a picnic"

"A picnic…" Everything about that sounds wrong. "He doesn't eat and you barely eat and why the hell was a picnic kept so secret. I need answers, people"

She exhales and runs a hand through her hair which looks mighty different today. "Just shut up and enjoy the ride"

We drive past her street. Charlie's cruiser is sitting in the driveway and the front door is open.

"Told you he'd forget his lunch" She mumbles. Edward chuckles.

Then there's the change of greenery, form Wild Oaks to Redwood's and Maples. "So…is there a reason why we're heading to the vast Cullen estate?"

Bella groans. Edward glances in the rear view mirror. "I have to pick up something for the trip"

I can't help it. "Like…what?"

He doesn't respond and doesn't look at me. Bella pretends to observe the area like she hasn't seen it before.

"FYI, I don't appreciate this suspense. I will surely be reporting this to Charlie"

They exchange a look and Bella smirks dryly.

Edward parks the truck outside the front door and races in before the engine fully winds down. Bella looks up at the house and in an effort to not look at me, looks at her nails.

I lean on the armrest. "Are we really going on a picnic or is that one of your many lies?"

She purses her lips. "Yes. Is it that hard to believe?"

"Because you both didn't want to tell me until now. Kinda throws everything off"

"Well," She huffs. "It can't get any simpler than us three…you know"

"Mhm" I look ahead out the dashboard window. There has to be a catch.

"And him…" She grumbles so low I thought I imagined it. I see her look out the driver's side window and then drop it when I follow her line of sight.

Edward's stepping out of the front door. In both of his hands is a brown picnic basket and a blue cooler. I can smell the turkey and cheeses from the car. But that's not what it's important.

Behind him walks out Emmett. He takes a cautious look to the car and meets my eyes and then looks away. He's dressed in a long sleeve khaki shirt that's rolled up to his elbows over a white V-neck, brown shorts, and black boots.

In a blur, Edward moves into the car, set's the baskets next to me in the middle seat and starts up the truck. Emmett climbs in on the other side of the baskets hesitantly without a word and we drive.

I sit back in my seat and try not to look at him dead on. He's not paying any attention to any of us. He's staring out the window and watching the world go by.

Damn, he's so…fuck. His usually curly black hair even looks feisty and brushed. I didn't even know hair can do that. The way his jaw curves so perfectly and…shit.

He's looking at me. Directly at me. His eyes are a dark brown, almost black.

I don't know what to do. He looks like he's about to say something really shrewd and his eyebrows move together as if he's about to freak out or he's concentrating. I don't know!

"What's up?" He finally says. His eyes stray away and then there back on me.

I clam up. My mouth opens but no words come out. I just shake my head. "You?"

He shrugs with a flex of his shoulder and then his eyes shift back outside. He sits stone still for the rest of the ride.

He just freaking spoke to me…

I feel Edward's eyes on me. Shut the fuck up.

Bella glances back at us. "Well, since nobody wants to talk, radio it is" She turns the dial to some random station and "We Can't Stop" is on.

Everybody say's "No" at the same time. Emmett cracks a sly smile before it erases from his face and Bella changes the station to something different. I think it's Sia? Shrug. What do I know.

I pay attention to the surrounding area now because no damn way we're still in Forks. The trees have gave way to vast fields, open air, and long narrow roads.

"Are we there yet?" I ask automatically.

Bella sighs and stares me down. I raise an eyebrows. She frowns and turns back. "Hush"

Edward drives for a bit more and then turns down a side road that's marked by wooden arrows and boulders. He eases up at the edge of a knee-high golden grain field.

"We're here" He says with mock excitement.

We all climb out. "Great, now you've kidnapped me and then taken me to the middle of nowhere. Perfect crime"

He scoffs and grabs the baskets out the backseat. I see Bella climb out and smooth out her – holy shit, she has on a dress. It's white and thin and has straps that hang off her shoulders. It's decorated with blooming flowers and splashes of rose petals and it stops just at her knees.

That's all Alice. No doubt about it. She catches me looking and stops. "What?"

I shake my head. She pulls out a weaved bag and a sun hat out of that. Yep, definitely Alice.

Emmett leans against the side of the truck with his arms crossed. His face and arms are sparkling. His shirt tightens and ripples across his chest. He doesn't have nothing underneath or maybe I'm looking too hard.

He doesn't seem to notice me as he looks out along the perimeter. There's nothing but crops, fresh air and an array of trees lining the back of the field.

I step over closer to Bella. She wraps her arms around mine. "You think you're cute, don't you?" Why the hell would you not tell me that he was coming?"

She adjust her hat. "I honestly didn't think you'd come if I told you he was, so I didn't say anything" She exhales. She doesn't whisper or talk low about it. She clearly doesn't care if he hears or not.

I shake my head. "That is such a lame excuse"

She shrugs. "Hey, it worked didn't it?"

I roll my eyes. "I plead the fifth"

She sighs and pokes out her lips. "You'll enjoy yourself, I promise"

"If you say so…" I sigh. Edward walks over.

"You all ready?" He asks.

"Yeah" She let's go of my arm and floats over to him.

"Jacob, the first half of the trip is straight through this field and right through those trees to the other side. Phase if you think it'll be quicker. Our spot is on the opposite side of the tree bank" He says.

I shrug. "Yeah, that's fine" I step backwards around the car. Emmett's on the other side. He bounces off the truck without a word and makes his way across the field.

Uhm…did I do something?

I see Edward shake his head. "No. He's a little bothered from an argument with Rosalie. It'll pass" His jawline hits the light just right and rainbows shoot off.

"Fuck that" Emmett replies as he walks away. I watch him for a moment before I keep on changing.

Bella climbs on his back and waits patiently. I slip off my shorts and concentrate on the heat and when it's just right, I launch myself into the air and land on all fours.

I shake myself loose, let my hair free.

"Here, let me take your clothes and shoes" Bella offers. I pick them up off the floor with my teeth and drop them in her hands. She stuffs them in her bag. "You really have terrible wolf breath"

I roll my eyes and nod at Edward. He takes off across the field and I bound off next to him. Feels good to be back on all fours.

I pass Emmett on the way to the trees. He's walking slowly like a normal human being which is odd. I slow to a trot in front of him.

He stops. "What?" It has a bite to it. His eyes are darker, it seems. Around them is a hint of purple bruising. He's thirsty.

I don't know what to say. A whimper whistles through my muzzle. I toss my head to the trees.

He follows me and then meets my eyes before looking elsewhere. "Yeah, I'm coming. You go ahead"

I want to stay and walk beside him, but his words push me harder than Sam's Alpha call and I feel my feet propel me forward.

I look back to his slow, glittering stature against the golden grain.

A diamond in the rough.

I go after Edward's scent. It leads a straight shot through the well-lit trees and goes through the clearing on the other side. I slow to a trot and go on through.

Well, would you look at that…

To the right of me are trees that stretch all around the area in a crescent. There's willows, pines, oaks, maples. There's even some I don't even recognize and La Push is tree central. Cherry blossoms are a scattered around the grounds in various sizes with different flowers at each base.

My eyes roam on. The luscious grass beneath my feet travels on and then shifts to sunbaked sand between my paws as I trot over to the water's edge. It stretches on for miles and miles, infinite even. Loud waves crash noisily against the shore.

"Jake!" Bella shouts. I look around for her. I legit forgot they were here. I pace over to where her and Edward are sitting on a large circular picnic mat.

I walk a few feet past them and Bella tosses my clothes too me. I get dressed and join them on the pink striped mat.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She muses.

"It's breathtaking" I say. "Never ceases to amuse me how Edward always knows where the nice spots are"

He smiles back at me. "Let's just say I have a lot of time on my hands"

I smile. "I'll need a list before today is over, now that you've made the meadow known to the world"

He rolls his eyes. "There are sandwiches, cookies, and drinks in the basket when you get hungry. Bella and Esme made them"

I take a look at the golden wicker basket to my left. It's simply made, hand woven maybe. There's a green ribbon tied around the handles that reads, _"You all enjoy!" – Esme. _It feels like silk.

"I told her not to bother with the materials, but she insisted on making it special for you" He says.

To me, outside of the entire house of Misfit and their abilities, Esme is the most genuine. The times I used to come over, I would always recognize the bold change of color schemes throughout the house. Once, there was like three different shades of orange and white in the upstairs Living Room. The next time, it was something close to violet and I wanna say periwinkle.

She even invited me in for lunch, once. I don't remember why I was even there. It was a chicken Panini or something you'd find in a Panera Bread. The entire time she chatted with me over little things going on, she sewed and sang and hummed.

And God, the melodies. She barely sung over a whisper, but whatever came out was utterly beautiful and enchanting. Some were southern tunes and others were lullabies. There was one she reverted back to towards the end of our lunch, I believe I've heard Edward play it before.

"She likes you, too" Edward adds. "She considers you a member of our extended family"

Bella smiles a little and looks at the basket. "Wow, that's nice of her"

I run my fingers over the basket. "My Mom used to do things like this…"

Bella's quiet. "How long has she been gone?" Edward asks. The both of them have turned with their legs crossed Indian style.

It always sucks remembering when. "She died a month after I turned seven. It's been fourteen years"

"She was really sweet" Bella sighs. "The type of Mom to always have baked cookies on the table when we came home from school" She smiles in reminiscence. Edward watches me with a amusement.

"Yeah…she was the best" She stayed making sweets and stuff for Becca, Rachel, and I. Dad would always say not to so we can have strong teeth like him. She'd wave him off and take a bite of a cookie right in his face just to spite him.

"Do you remember anything, any fond memories of her as a child?" Edward asks.

I look out on the water. "Uhm…you know, it's kinda hard. Everything's a little hazy that far back. You know, when she passed, Billy literally tried to wipe away every memory of her in the house. He took away her pictures, cookbooks, her clothes and perfumes" I shrug. "I understand, you know? He was grieving and he did what he could so that we wouldn't hurt as bad as he did"

He nods silently. "I'm sorry"

I bring up a smile. "No, no. it's cool. That was a long, long time ago. I got over it really fast"

Bella smiles briefly and wipes something wet off of my face.

I force a laugh. "Now, now" She giggles.

Edward perks up a little. "You know, Carlisle and I came to visit in the early 90's to look for some property. I do recall seeing Billy on one or two occasions with a Woman a few years younger than him"

"Really? Shit. Do tell"

He smirks dryly. "We maintained a residence in Maine at the time, so we were looking for a new start. Our first day in town, the car broke down in the middle of town" He smiles as he remembers. "It was pouring down raining that day and we found the closest garage in order not to raise suspicion"

"Let me guess, Ephraim's Garage?" I ask. Edward smirks. "I mean, he was the best in town then"

He nods. "Yeah, that's what the locals said. Anyway, while Carlisle was speaking with him, I saw her speaking with Billy. I assume she was pregnant with you at the time, already having two younger twin sisters running circles around her and Billy. She was beautiful and she had very long black her and clear, russet skin and warm brown eyes. She was very polite and welcoming, despite knowing what Carlisle and I were. Your Father didn't have the same personality"

I smile. "My sister's, Rachel and Becca"

He sighs and watches me with kind eyes. "She loved you three and your Father very, very much"

I sigh. Bella's cool hands reach up and wipe away more tears.

I pat her hands away with a smile. "I wonder if they'd even remember you after all this time..."

He shrugs. "I doubt it. They were so intertwined in their own little world's to pay me any mind"

I smile. "Yeah…Mom was the greatest, though…" I inhale and something immediately smells off.

I catch Edward's serious eye roll and his forehead crease. He exhales with a shake of his head.

"What?" Bella asks, curiosity stricken. Her eyes see what he see. "Oh…"

I turn and follow their line of sight.

It's Emmett walking casually across the grass towards us. His clothes are…well. The two once clean shirt he wore are now caked in drying blood. His shorts are torn in patters, barely holding on by his waistline and there's pine cones and needles in his hair and blood on his chin.

He takes seat on the mat and looks at everybody. "What?"

Edward exhales in disgust. "Really?" Emmett shrugs.

Bella just rolls her eyes. "The least you can do it go wash off in the water or something"

Emmett shrugs again. "But I didn't, so…quit it"

Edward turns back to the water's edge with a constipated look. Emmett flashes a smirk and blows his breath in his direction. Edward stands up fast as fuck.

He fishes in the basket and snatches out a green disk. "Anybody want to play Frisbee?" There's a ting of desperation in his voice.

I look at Bella. "You can't be serious. That's a shot fired with the dog jokes"

Edward's face immediately softens. "No, I don't mean it in that way. I figured since it's such a nice day out and we're at the beach, why not play a beach related game?" He taps it on his hand. "So if you want to play, meet me at the water's edge" One second he's standing in front of us, the next he's by the water.

I glance at Bella. "You playing?"

She shakes her head and waves me off. "I'm sport incapacitated, you know that"

I shake my head and climb to my feet. "Damn, incapacitated. That's a new word for it"

She throws her hat at me.

I boldly look at Emmett. "What about you?"

He looks at me then to Edward. "You do realize that I'm the reason he pulled that shit, right?" He says it like it's a normal thing to say.

Bella's glare faster than an Atom Bomb.

"Well…" It doesn't hurt to ask.

He shakes his head. "I'm good, thanks" He doesn't look at me. He falls back on his hands and watches the water.

I shrug. "Okay" I take another look in Bella's direction and then I jog off towards Edward.

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

I watch him run across the grass.

"Why are you acting like this?" Bella's annoying ass asks.

I look at her out the corner of my eye. "Acting like what, you're Majesty?"

She stares boldly. "That whole comment was unnecessary"

I shrug. "You make it seem like he broke down in tears because I said No"

"That isn't the point. We've talked about this"

I sigh. "You talked and I listened and that's how it went. I already apologized to the guy, what more do you want from me?"

She crosses her arms and legs. "Excuse me, but would you like an award for that?"

I slip into a glare real fast. "Look, I said I'd try and patch things up. That shit doesn't happen overnight, geez. Give it some time to set in"

She looks away from me. "Mmhmm" She watches them play. "I'm just saying maybe you should try a little more effort"

Edward tosses the Frisbee at half the length of the beach and Jacob runs at top speed and jumps in the air to catch it in midair.

I sigh. Jacob turns to toss it back to him. "Burn his bum ass off the beach, dude!" He almost stumbles in the sand when he looks at me and then he grins.

Bella's looking at me with weird eyes.

I shrug. "It's progress, fuck outta here"

She shakes her head and pulls a juice out of the basket. "You know, I wonder what it would be like if you somehow did like him…"

I sigh straight-faced. "Well, imagine all you want, sweetheart, it won't get you anywhere. I can assure you that"

"You're telling me you haven't given it a second thought since he told you? Not once?"

I really don't want to get into this right now. "I mean…yeah, I mean. It's been on my plate since he told me, what, am I supposed to forget something like that?"

She motions her hands like, bitch, carry on. "So…what's the problem?"

I look at her. "There is no problem. I'm not gay and you already know this"

She raises her eyebrows and takes a gulp of her juice. "I'm actually quite certain that he isn't, either. You know you two don't have to be fuck buddies. He once told me that when you imprint, you find your Soul mate, but that isn't always your lover in life. Not saying you can't change, but…"

I lie back on the blanket. "Well, I can't change even if I wanted to, so that's dead"

"And how do you figure that?"

I shrug. "That's just who I am and what I do as a straight, Alpha male. It just wouldn't work, trust me"

She inhales and brushes her hair out of her face at the breeze. "That's not a convincing answer"

I shrug. "Deal with it"

"I mean, I you really think you can't change and there's absolutely no doubt about it, then what was Alice's vision about, huh?"

I close my eyes. "He told you" Little shit.

"She told me"

I don't say anything because that shit bothers the fuck outta me.

"Exactly" She says.

I can't be what they assume. I won't end up being some gay bitch to this guy, I can't.

I'm straight. I'm attracted to Women, always have been. I'm freaking married, for God's sake.

But then that's never stopped me before.

All in all, it doesn't feel right. But…I don't know. There's something weird about the whole thing and how things are turning about.

A couple days ago, I told him to fuck off and now I'm lying here watching him play Frisbee and enjoy himself.

I won't say shit to Bella because she automatically get the assumption in her head that we're meant to be and that is an absolute no, bitch.

I mean…I just…I don't know.

_**So what do you all think of this chapter and the story so far? Think Emmett may feel something towards Jake and may not realize it or does he just want to get lost in his own state of denial? Or he legit does not like Jake?**_

_**Shoot me your thoughts in a review!**_

_**- E.**_


	11. Cliff Dive

_**Hey, guys! Long time no see and all that jazz! Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I know everybody was like, "Well, damn! When is he going to update this sorry awesome ass story?!" Lmao.**_

_**No worries. Here it is. It's quite lengthy, but I am really excited about this chapter. It's one of my favorites of the series. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Alright, I think we should be heading back now, it's getting dark" Edward says a little after the Sun has set.

Everybody chips in and packs up the lunch we- well, I had. Bella barely ate anything but Esme's homemade applesauce and ¼ of the Panini's. Emmett disappeared sometime before Edward and I called our last game of Frisbee. When he comes back, he's cleaner. I mean, his clothes are still shredded to pieces, but for the most part, he's decent.

Bella and Edward fall into a conversation turned argument on the way back. All I still silent in the back seat.

He continues to stare out the window, his eyes lifelessly moving across the mountains and fields.

I memorize every dip and curve of his solid cheekbones and the slight indent where his dimples lay. The way his nose comes down in a perfect arc over his pink lips.

He sighs and looks up front and then to me. His expression, though brooding, is the tad bit curious and serious at the same time.

Before I can even grasp my own thoughts, I'm mouthing "What?"

He watches me for a moment before his eyes drop. "Nothing…" He says audibly. His eyes flash back to mine before he turns back out the window.

I half think he'll turn back with more words but he doesn't.

I don't even know what that was, but… I turn back to my window. The landscape rolls by like it's on film.

We don't speak for the rest of the drive to the Cullen's.

He doesn't say a word when he steps out and blurs into the house without even a glance back. Edward watches him go and with a sigh, heads in after him. The truck's still running.

Bella plays with her fingernails when she turns back to me fully. "So…what was that all about?"

"I…" I look up at the lit up house. "I don't even know, to be honest"

She nods subliminally. "Right…"

I huff. "I'm serious, I don't"

Edward slides back in. "What I miss?" He eases down their driveway.

I shrug. "Nothing, I guess…"

"Hm…" He looks at me in the rearview mirror. "Don't take anything he does personal. It's…it's complicated with him"

Bella nods. "Sounds like simple bullshit"

It does, but. "Which reminds me. What were you to snickering about earlier while were playing Frisbee? I heard my name come up just over several times"

She brushes a hair out of her face and slouches in her seat. "We had a simple conversation that will be better if you didn't know of" She looks back at me. "Okay?"

"So…more secrets, is that what I'm hearing?"

She shrugs nonchalantly. "Yep"

Edward only shakes his head.

Edward drives slowly over the border into La Push. He doesn't even drive all the way down to my house. He stops just off the main winding road before you get to the field and my house.

He turns to me. "I don't want to get you in any trouble, if you don't mind"

I shrug. "I get it. Thanks" I unbuckle my seatbelt. "Well, it's been a cool, awkward day with you two, thank you" I open the door and slam it shut. "I really enjoyed myself"

Edward nods solemnly. "You're welcome" His eyes drop to Bella's fiddling hands.

"Yeah, well, you're totally welcome" She says, climbing out the car herself.

He places a protective hand on her wrist, but he doesn't grip her. "Bella, what-"

She sighs. "I'm just going to say hello" They have a stare off before Edward eases back. "I'll be fine, I have Jake with me"

His arm drops away as he acknowledges it. "Be careful" He says looking to me.

She shuts the door behind her. "I got her, Robocop" I say. He glares and looks out amongst the perimeter.

We walk up to the house. She locks her left arm in mine. "So did you really enjoy yourself today or were you just being sarcastic"

I look at her and lick at my lips. "No, I'm serious. It was nice, despite the fact that I was kidnapped, but…" I shrug. "It was cool, no complaints"

She nods. "Okay…just making sure"

The lights are on in the Living Room and I can hear booming voices. I exhale as we walk in.

Dad, Sam, Paul, and Seth look up at me. Sam's sitting on the couch leaning towards Billy like he's in mid conversation. Paul's sitting at the Dining Room table and Seth munching on my damn Poptart's.

"Hey, Bella!" Seth skips over and hugs her. He stops. "You're wearing a dress?"

"Shut up" She smiles, despite the tension. She looks over to where Billy is sitting. "Hey, Billy"

His smiles. "Hi'ya, Bella" His eyes are on me, though.

She walks over to him and hugs him. "How are you?" Everybody is watching her.

He sighs. "Well, I'm…" I drown them out and snatch my Poptart's from Seth before I turn to Sam. He inhales and stands.

"What's going on?" I asks curiously. Something's up. I can tell by Paul's shifty eyes.

Sam snorts and glances at Paul. My eyes fall on the latter.

He raises his eyebrows. "I just heard Sam was coming past and I thought you'd be here, so…"

My thumb flinches. "Okay, but…" I look back at Sam and speak low. "Did you tell him about…" I gesture to Paul.

Sam clears his throat. "No, I didn't. That is not something I'd discuss with anyone without your consent"

I don't like the way he's looking at me, but I let it go. "Yeah, I guess…"

I turn back to Bella. "Yeah, I'll let her know you asked about her, okay?" She says, stepping away from Dad.

He smiles warmly. "You do that and please remind Charlie to pick me up tomorrow for the game"

She smiles a repressed smile. "Will do" She steps over to me.

"Bella" Sam speaks.

She nods awkwardly. "Hey" She turns and looks up at me. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Yeah" I say, hugging her. Dad is staring me down. She lets me go and sends a wave around the room before she steps out into the night and Seth waves after her before he shuts the door.

Paul is instant glaring out the window on instinct. I hear the wheels rotate the dirt as Edward peels off the Reservation.

Dad's eyes are on me. "What?"

He shakes his head and looks back to Sam.

I throw a glance around the room and then go into my own.

"So what were you saying?" Dad asks.

Sam clears his throat. "Well…there is a reason for his actions the other day. Uhm…Paul-"

What the…No!

I dash back into the room. Paul's still sitting at the table with his hands covering his face. Sam's frozen in mid-sentence.

"Sam, what the fuck?!"

He exhales. "Jacob…"

"No, you just fucking lied in my face! What the- like what?!"

He blinks a few times and crosses his arms. "Remember who you are addressing"

I look at Dad. He's avoiding all of our looks. "Is it true, Jacob?" He doesn't even look at me.

"Dad…"

He shakes his head once and forces a tight smile. "No, it's, its fine" His expression is unstable.

"Dad, I-"

He raises his hand and quietly rolls into his room and shuts the door behind him.

I shake my head and glare bitterly at Sam. "How could you…" I can't even get the words out I'm so angry.

"You know why" He says. His eyes flicker to Paul and then back to me.

I blink back a death glare and look to Paul. He sits there with his hands in his lap and his expression in a frozen state of disappointment and sadness.

Seth hasn't spoken the entire time. He raises his hand. "Uhm…I'm gonna…I'll see you guys tomorrow" He jets out the door quick and shuts it behind him.

I run my hands over my face. Fuck. "Can I...can I crash at your place tonight? I…I can't wake up tomorrow morning and see that look, that hurt and disappointment on his face" He'll try and mask it to make himself feel better, but I know better.

Sam nods and then sighs. "Paul"

He blinks and then he's looking at Sam. There's no tears, but he looks like he wants to cry. "C'mon" Sam walks to the door and opens it. Paul walks out without a word. Sam looks at me and then steps out. I stare after him for a moment before glancing around and turning the lights out. I follow them out.

Paul's walking ahead of Sam in the trees. I fall in step beside Sam.

"I'm sorry he had to find out that way" He says.

I'm not ready to go there, yet. "I can't believe you did that…" I look him in his eyes. "You looked me right in my eyes and lied to me"

He exhales and turns away. "It was either that, or tell him the actual truth" His eyes speak words. "You tell me which would have been easier to go through"

I look at him and then look ahead to Paul. He's walking slowly.

"Paul?" I call out to him. He falters in step and turns his head. I walk up to meet his stride.

"Are you…"

He doesn't look at me, doesn't meet my eyes. "I'm fine" He says quickly.

My heart drops. "Paul, I'm so-"

He shakes his head. "Don't, just…" He meets my eyes. I can't even place his emotions. "I'm fine" His eyes wander. "I'm gonna head home"

I just nod in silence. I want to reach out to him, but he just glances over to where Sam is watching and veers off down his own path to his house.

I stare after him, even after his shadow has blended into the dark. Sam steps past me and I fall in behind him.

He leaves the front door open. The Living Room is dark, with only the light above the stove to make up for it.

I shut the front door and slouch onto the couch. I bury my face into the pillow set out for me and inhale the faint Frebreze.

A door creeks lightly and soft footsteps are padding across the floor.

"Do you need a blanket, Jake?" Em asks.

I sigh into the pillow. "No"

"Okay. Get some rest" She says, rubbing my shoulder before she fades away and their bedroom door closes.

My eyelids feel like weights and I drop them.

I awake to a heat wave sunbaking my legs. Like somebody put a radiator right next to me.

I sit up with a start. "Move" I growl.

Seth slaps my thigh. "Aw, c'mon, Jake. We're going cliff diving today, remember?"

When did that ever come up? "Not today, Seth" There's voices outside the house. I lie back down.

"It won't be any fun if you don't come…" He whines.

I exhale. "Seth, not today" I close my eyes.

He huffs. "Well, Paul said the same thing and Sam's making him go. You don't see him complaining"

I open my eyes. "Where is he?"

He points behind him in the Kitchen. Paul leans against the counter with a cup in his hand. His eyes are on me.

I start to speak, but he drinks the cup in one gulp and sets in the sink and walks out.

I flop back down. Dust floats around me.

"You guys okay?" Seth asks.

I exhale. "Can you get the fuck off me? That's the last time I'm saying it, Jesus!"

He hops off the couch. "Geez, don't have to be a Grinch about it" He walks out.

I stand up and go to the bathroom. I stir some mouthwash in my mouth and spit it out. I stretch and walk on outside.

Another damn sunny day. Everybody's gathered in the front yard, besides Leah and Em. Paul's sitting on the fallen tree trunk.

Quill lets out a holler. "Thank you for joining us, Sleeping Beauty"

I roll my eyes. "Fuck off"

"So you coming or what?" Seth asks.

I sigh. "I told you, not today"

"So you're not going with us?" Sam asks. I look him in his eyes. Emily walks out in shorts, a wicker sun hat and a heavy beach bag thrown over her shoulder.

I shake my head. "I gotta go and talk to Billy"

He nods in understanding. I turn around and see Paul's eyes on me.

"You're not going?" He asks. He says like he's still mad, but its utter curiosity.

I look his way. I can tell he is still mad, but… Just say no. Say no. I shrug and exhale. "Yeah, sure. Why not" Seth shouts a yes.

Paul nods a little with his hands in his pocket and spins on his heel. Sam's staring me down, but he nods and he and Em join hands. "Alright, let's move" He takes the bag from Em and we start walking.

Everybody falls into a conversation while Paul walks alone behind Embry and Quill. Sam and Em walk ahead hand in hand. Seth and Jared are arguing like it's nobody's business.

"C'mon, tell me what I did" Jared pleads. Wait…

Seth doesn't even look at him. "I don't know why you keep acting all dumb like you don't know"

"Can you just quit being a jack ass for five seconds and tell me!" Jared barks. Em and Paul look back but they're the only ones who notice.

Seth spins around to him sharply. "You know what you said! You fucking love me? You didn't even fucking mean it and now your-" Seth breaks off in a dark laugh. "Jesus, I don't even know why we're doing this. It doesn't even matter anymore"

I almost trip over my own feet. Hell no…

Seth looks directly back at me. I just raise my eyebrows. He turns back around.

"Seth…I do love you, you know that. It's just…"

Seth shakes his head. "Like I said, it doesn't matter. You lied to me and I'm done talking about it" He picks up speed.

Jared starts to go after him, but he stops and just drops his hand to his waist. "Fuck"

No fucking way. Seth can't be…could they be? I mean, that kinda explains now why Seth was so cool with the imprint, but…then again, Seth is always a cool confident. Hm.

The pathway starts to narrow as we cross from the dirt path to the rocky asphalt of the road that lines the hills and rocky's. I peer down over the metal railing lining the edge of the road. The water's below is a dazzling mix of sapphire and emerald.

Paul walks a few steps to the right of me. He's staring past me over the railing, too. I move closer to him. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye and looks forward again.

Well… "I am sorry. You do know that, right?"

He doesn't even do as much as blink. "I know. I forgive you" He glances at me. "And I wasn't mad or anything, just…you know, hurt" He shrugs like it's not a big deal. "I wish you would've told me about how you feel about everything that's going on"

"I didn't mean to lie to you, it's just that…" I can't tell him the real reason.

He looks down at the ground. "You love me, and sometimes loving someone is keeping something from them that can hurt them"

I stare at him. "Aw, don't get all philosophical on me, all deep and shit"

He grins and wow, if it doesn't feel good to see that. "Yeah…" His grin fades slowly as he looks around and then stares at nothing.

"Could we just forget about it and move past it?" I ask. I feel like it's the best thing to do.

He looks at me and smiles. "Yeah, but promise me you'll tell me the truth always" There's a hint of eagerness in his voice.

I hold out my pinkie. "I promise"

He bites his lip in a grin and crosses my pinkie with his. There's a blush on his cheeks.

All of a sudden, Seth is sprinting towards the area we're heading to. "I'm going first!" He yells behind him, his voice climbing up and down the ridges of the mountains.

"Not before me!" Embry blazes after him.

Em adjust her hat as she steps onto the landing at the top of the cliff that leads to the main road. She pulls out three old quilts from the bag Sam carries and lays them out on the rocks. Sam watches Seth and Embry wrestle for the first dive.

"How about a game of rock, paper, and scissors!" She shouts out, smoothing down her shirt and sitting down.

Paul flashes a goofy grin beside me and stealthily runs up and lifts Embry by his waist and tosses him over the edge. He turns to Seth menacingly. "Paul, no. No, no, no!" He backs up, but Paul swoops in and grabs him from behind and off the cliff Seth goes.

Both of them plunge down with whoops and hollers. Paul grins. Sam sits down next to Em and takes a picture of the two of them.

Quill runs up out of nowhere and smacks Paul on the ass before he back flips off the ledge. "Haha! Yeaaaaaaaaaaah bitch!"

I shake my head. "Idiots" I drop down on one of the blankets. Seth and Embry come flying up the hill drenched.

"Still cold?"

Seth shakes his head, out of breath. "Dude, its Queen Elsa freezing"

"Whooo!" Embry shakes off and water flies everywhere. Em groans. He runs a hand through his shaggy hair and there's more water.

Ice droplets hit my skin. I glare. "Dude"

Embry stops. "Sorry, dude"

Jared walks past a glaring Seth. They both spin to look at each other and Jared walks backwards. Seth shrugs. Then Jared is being manhandled by a grinning Paul and heaved over the cliff and screaming all kinds of shit.

Embry is gagging.

Seth plops down next to me. "Getting in?"

I shrug. "I dunno" I make my voice quieter. "So, I'm curious about that conversation with Jared on the walk here" His face falls and his eyes drop to the ground. "No, I'm now, you know, joking or anything. I'm honestly just curious"

"Oh…that" He hesitates and chews on his nails. "I mean, I was going to tell you a while back. I should have told you, but…I didn't know how, you know? I just…I didn't"

I shrug. "Well, at least we were both in the same boat for a while" Quill runs up the hill.

He nods with a sigh. Then he gets what I said and looks at me.

"We can definitely talk about that later. We're out here to chill out and have some fun. Because I can talk all day"

He scoffs. "'Chea, okay. Later, I promise"

I nod my head. "Ight"

He grins one more time before he rises and dashes off the cliff with a somersault.

"Hey Jake, why aren't you in the water?" Emily asks.

I shrug and give her that look. "Uhm, it's cold and I'm hot"

She holds her hand at her eyes to keep the Sun out. "And? Never stopped you before" Sam glances at her and past me.

Jared runs at full speed to the landing. "Gah damn, that shit's cold!" He bends over to catch his breath. "The fuck, Paul?"

Paul burst out in laughter behind me.

I point at Jared. "My point exactly" I laugh.

She waves me off and looks out on the water. Sam whispers something to her with his eyes on me and she nods and looks at me. Sam stands to his feet with that trickster ass smirk of his. He looks at Jared and I hop up off the blanket.

"C'mon, shit. Sam, you're better than this"

He shakes his head. "Your right, but you already know everyone has to go over. It's tradition"

"Fuck tradition" Jared grabs at me and I swing at him. He laughs his ass off. I take a step back. "Guys, c'mon"

Seth and Emily watch with grins. Embry joins Jared and Sam and advances on me.

"Embry, I swear, you push me over and I'll fucking disown your ass. I'll kick your ass so hard, you'll be fucking clipping my toenails with your teeth" I growl.

Seth freaking cries at that. Embry just grins harder. There's a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye. I count the faces in front of me. Embry, Sam, Jared, Seth, Quill…who…?

My legs are swiped from under me in a backwards grip and I'm fucking launched over the edge. The wind whips around me. There's a grip still on my waist as we plummet faster and faster towards the water. His hands drop away as soon we hit the water with a skin tingling smack.

THIS WATER IS FUCKING FREEZING! JESUS CHRIST!

My feet slide along the shallow floor and I kick off to the surface to take in the sweet, crisp taste of air. I wipe the water out of my face and look around. There's Paul with that stupid ass grin standing in chest deep water.

I splash the fuck out of him. "What the fuck?"

His grin falters. "What?" There go the doe eyes.

"That shit wasn't funny" I growl. I turn away from him.

He follows me. "C'mon, it was a joke" He says. "I'm sorry" His eyebrows are raised like he's waiting for me to forgive him.

I roll my eyes. "Pull some shit like that again and I swear…"

He smiles. "Yeah, yeah? Some shit like this?" He dashes in and wraps his arms around my waist again and dunks me under.

I come up splashing and glaring.

He shrugs innocently. "You weren't specific"

I splash him again and wade over to the rocks. I go through the curtain of water falling down from a small falls about ten feet up. There's a shallow cave here that's about twenty feet deep and maybe seven feet across. I hop up on the ledge and sit with my feet in the water.

Paul steps through and runs his hands through his wet hair and shit, if he doesn't look like he just swam off a cover shoot for GQ, then damn me. He leans against the ledge beside me. He watches me and grins because I can feel my face still set in a glare. I push his head away and he chuckles and hops up beside me, one leg in the water, the other propped up. He faces me with his back on the wall.

I lie back and relax. The rock is cool and slimy, but it's smooth. It's serene. The falls gush down the rocks in front of us with a weird sense of calm.

I glance up at him and he flashes a smile and then looks out and then down to his lap.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask randomly.

His eyes flicker to me and his eyebrows flinch just the slightest. "Now?"

"No, next week"

He huffs and drops his eyes. "You…" He looks up at me through droplet sprinkled eyelashes.

Hm. "What about me?" I turn on my side and balance my head on my hand.

He drops his legs and pulls them in Indian style. "I dunno" He mumbles, all of a sudden finding the palms of his hand more interesting.

I rest my hand on his knee cap. Not that it's any of my business what he thinks of me, still. "C'mon, tell me"

His face is clear of all hysteria. "The various characteristics and traits I like about you" He scratches his neck.

"Now I'm really curious"

He smiles faintly. He fiddles with his fingers. He's nervous. "Um…I mean, I like the way your nose is shaped" That brings about a giggle from me and he looks at me like I just interrupted a wedding ceremony. "C'mon, I'm serious"

The laughter subsides. "Sorry, carry on"

He shakes his head. "Nah, maybe another time"

"No…" I slide over to him and rest my chin on his knee. "No, tell me" He looks down at me with kind, bold eyes.

He hesitates. "I love your eyes. I've always been a bit jealous of them, how they always seem to speak the words you don't say and spell every emotion out on your face…" He gazes.

I can't help but smile and blush. "Look at you, all lover boy and shit"

He grins and drops his head some. "Then I love the way you smile because your dimples show" His fingers brush against my cheek. "Then there's your lips…" His eyes stray. "They always look so pink and soft and warm and like, even when you bite them, they just plop back out like your blowing bubbles or something" He hesitates and again drops his gaze. "Just makes me want them more than I already do every time I see you"

And right here and now, something pulls me to him like a magnet that's so powerful, I don't even recognize what's happening until it is happening.

His eyes bore into mine as I climb closer over to him. I flick my tongue across my lips and his mouth draws open.

My nose grazes his, our eyes never leaving each other's. He shifts forward slightly and his lips touch mine.

His lips, my God, are so soft and plump and cooler than the rest of him. He pressed into the kiss and his hand comes into smooth contact with my cheek. I feel his other hand slowly snaking down to my waist and apply pressure.

The weirdest moan slips out and he instantly backs away from me. The sound of our lips breaking away is so loud.

He stares at me, looking in both my eyes before he grins. "Did you just…"

I roll my eyes. "Shut up" I replace my lips back on his. I need this.

He nips at my lower lips and I pull away from him.

He's staring at me through alert lidded eyes. This is my first time kissing a guy and it feels…different. But amazing.

His hands are hands are roaming and his fingers are stroking my jaw and lips and fuck it. The distance between us closes again and I let him in.

When our tongues collide, it's like a sudden burst of electricity. We both inhale and fall into it. His tongue is cool and slick against my own. I feel him win over me as he explores my mouth. I grin and press in.

I'm sitting on his lap and cradling his face in my hands. His hands are running down my back and squeezing and I just…

His hands snake up my ribs and ripple over my nipples and I let out a moan that has him bucking up into me.

He sucks on nibbles on my bottom lip before he licks his way down to my neck. His tongue laps everywhere and I just can't handle it! I grip his hair and fall back into him, giving him more access.

He licks his way down to my collarbone and traces his teeth alongside it. He makes his way back to my lips.

Fuck it. I'm greedy. I grab at him more and more until I can feel his heart drumming with intensity in my own chest. His hands are everywhere at once. Our kiss has grown sloppy, but soo good! I feel his hands creeping down my shorts and I just…I-

"0No fucking way…"

I break away from Paul fast as hell and whip around to see Jared standing there watching.

"Like, oh my God!" He grins.

I panic. I push away from Paul and climb into the water. I wade over to the rim and get out.

"Jake!" Paul runs after me. I storm up the hill.

"Aw, Jake, c'mon!" Jared's walking right behind me. I'm so mad right now. "C'mon, I was just saying-"

I turn on him quick. My hands are all in his face. "Don't you say a fucking word!" Paul's holding me back from him.

Jared raises his hands and steps back. "Alright, dude, shit chill"

I exhale and look at Paul before I keep walking.

"Damn, what he do, drown you?" Quill asks lying in my spot on the blanket with Seth right next to him.

"How about you drown on this dick and move" I nudge him with my foot.

He rolls his eyes but moves. "Somebody's pissed"

I flop down and just simmer. Seth looks at me. "You alright?"

Jared walks past with a nervous glance in my direction. I glare daggers. Paul lies out on his stomach horizontally behind me and Seth.

"Yeah, he annoys me too" Seth says.

I turn to him. He looks calm and young, but there's a storm brewing behind those milk chocolate eyes of his. I lie back on Paul some. "That story is going to be so good" Paul's body heat is surprisingly soothing.

Seth chuckles shyly and stares off for a while as his smile fades. Embry and Quill dive back over the cliff. Jared sits on the edge and watches them with glee.

Paul stretches his hand out past my right thigh. He drums his fingers on my skin. A knowing smile flashes on my lips when I turn back to him. He's like a mirror and holy shit.

We just kissed! I just had my first kiss with him! I flit my fingers through his and he attempts to hold my hand, but I smack his wrist. He only grins.

I honestly didn't see us going there, like, at all. A few hugs here and there, maybe some touching, but that…wow.

My first kiss with a guy was epic. Kissing Bella ain't got shit on this. She and I were caught up in the moment, but this…? I mean, were we caught up? It was so unexpected and sudden, yet utterly amazing.

I hear Sam and Emily talk in hushed voices. I don't look at them in order to cause suspicion.

"I don't know if now would be the time. He's been going through some things lately, you know that" He says.

She sighs. "Sam, it's a week and a half away. When _is_ the right time to ask?" I can hear the sternness in her voice.

He exhales. "Emily…"

She shakes her head. "Just ask him. If he says no, then we'll ask the others"

He clears his throat. "Jacob?"

I look over innocently. "Yeah?"

He adjust his position on the blanket to turn to me. "I'd like to ask you something" He glances at Em. "More of a proposal"

I roll over onto my stomach. "Dude, if you're asking me to be your Best Man, hell yeah!"

Em burst out in a grin. "Oh my!" She waddles over to me and falls all over me with a hug. "Aw, thank you so much, Jake!"

Sam contains his excitement with a tight lip grin. "Thanks, Jake. Means a lot to me" He holds out his hand and we dap up.

"As if I would say no" I scoff.

"Shit, if I was asked" Paul says.

"Yeah, hey" Seth chimes.

"Bottom line is that he asked me" I brag. Paul shoulder bumps me with a smirk and Seth just groans. "I'm sure you two will be my back up or something"

Sam laughs. "No, I was hoping all of you guys will be involved, actually"

Paul nods. "Don't even have to ask me"

Seth beams. "What? Hell yeah!" Emily grins.

"So…when are we going tuxedo shopping?"

Sam shrugs and relaxes back into his position. "I'm not too sure, yet, but definitely soon. Possibly before the weekend is out"

"You know, now that I think about it, a tux may be a bit too much" Em adds. "You guys will get really hot standing there in full length suits. I know for a fact that Sam plus an extra eighty degrees won't work out well" She gives him a knowing look which he reflects with a grin.

Paul shakes his head. "See, I knew you guys wouldn't wait till the wedding"

Emily blushes with a shady look.

Sam's face falls dead serious. "That's enough of that"

I hold in my laughter. "You always got something to say"

He grins and leans towards me. "Can't blame me for what comes out my mouth" I swear that has a subliminal message attached, but he just bats his lashes and keeps on grinning. I push him away from me and he laughs.

I look out at the clear blue sky. You can see for miles from where we are. It's beautiful.

I catch Sam's look at Paul and I. His eyes linger on the both of us before he smiles approvingly. Paul looks at me and tries to contain the blush bleeding into his cheeks.

I bump his shoulder and he drops his head and bumps back.

"What is with you two?" Seth asks, lying on both of our backs. "All of a sudden so secretive"

I almost push him off, but I catch Paul's mischievous look. Hell yeah.

"You know, the hardest part of a business is minding your own" I say, rising to my knees. Paul does the same.

Seth looks at me like that doesn't make sense. "What? That doesn't even make sense!" He stands to his feet and scratches his head. Paul and I both exchange _that_ look.

"Meh, it was worth the try" He says and we both dive in and take one of Seth's legs.

"No, put me down!" He shouts. He's kicking and screaming and we're laughing hard as fuck.

All three of us go over the cliff at the same time. Seth screaming and cussing us out, Paul and I still laughing.

Fucking hilarious.

_**That was a fun chapter to write. I know everyone got a big kick out of that kiss, right? Lol. **_

_**I believe the next chapter will take a bigger step towards the development of Jake's and Emmett's relationship. I'm tightlipped on what happens, but it'll be good. Promises, promises. **_

_**Boomerang me a review, will ya!?**_

_**-**__** Wallabyway. **_


	12. Thirst

_**Loads of thanks to all the fans here! You guys don't know how much you contribute to this story!**_

_**Also, I believe I gave an interesting perspective in this chapter. Let me know what you think on the other side!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

I'm crouched on an old Redwood branch some thirty feet from the ground. My prey, a mother grizzly lies out lazily as her cubs play and wrestle a few feet away.

I hate the fact that this is the only thing Washington has to offer. Yeah, there's the occasional mountain lion and deer, but everything else is trash. And I mean everything. The malls, the sights, the clubs. Everything.

Even the people are trashy. Nothing but dreamy blondes who want to make it big in the world with no vocals and dusty lacrosse and baseball players who'd rather fuck their way to the next pitch then play for it.

My throat itches and my vision goes out of focus for a second and then back again. That fucking itch.

I watch the cubs play some more before their mother rises and beckons them after her.

It's now or never. I sink into my springing crouch for the kill. My nails dig into the bark and I-

_Doon, doon, doon, do-do-dodododo! Doon, doon, doon, do-do-dodododo!_

I almost crack the branch in half. "The fuck!?" The bear's sense their inevitable death and stroll off.

_Doon, doon, doon, do-do-dodododo!_

I snatch my phone from my pocket and glare at the screen.

"Why the hell are you calling me? I'm pretty damn sure Edward is within two feet of you"

"Well, good afternoon to you too, Emmett" Bella says.

I'm pissed. "You just made me lose my food. What the hell do you want?" I look around the area and shit, the bears are gone. There's no deer, no nothing. Fuck. I drop down from the tree and land on the balls of my feet.

There's a sigh. "Sorry about that, but I need a favor"

"If it involves me and you in the same space, it's not going to happen"

"Oh, come on, Emmett" She says. "I just need a ride"

The fuck. "A ride? Bella, you drive a '63 Chevy"

"It's having some problems. C'mon, Emmett" She's getting to that wining stage that I just can't stand.

"What do you think you called a cab service? Where the hell is Edward?" There's a colony of ants marching up a small mound of dirt just by my left foot.

She huffs. "He had to go, said he had something to do today"

I roll my eyes. Why? "Where are you?"

"I'm here at your place. I'll be ready whenever you are, but don't take your time" She says.

"Mhm, bye" I hang up and pocket my phone. I burst into a sprint back to the house.

Damn Bella. All three of those kills could have been mine. All that blood could be sloshing in my throat right now.

My throat screams in agony and all I can do is swallow it down. It's not going to hold off much longer. I shouldn't have waited this long to feed anyway.

Alice and Bella are sitting in the Garage laughing and sipping tea. I feel eyes on me as I walk up inside and I glance up. Rosalie stares down at me with her arms crossed.

I raise an eyebrow. "Something you wanna say?" She rolls her eyes and turns away from view.

"Hey there, Emmy" Alice chirps.

I shrug out of my hunting vest and throw it on the rack. "What's up?"

Alice rolls her eyes before she grabs the vest and looks over it. "At least it's still in good condition" She looks up at me. "I'm guessing you didn't hunt yet, did you?"

"No thanks to you" I turn my attention to Bella.

She shrugs nonchalantly. "Of course it's me"

I snatch my keys off the key loop and walk to my Jeep. "Uhuh. Whenever you're ready, loser"

Alice skips over before I even climb in. "And where are you two going?"

I shrug and look at Bella. "It's a 'top secret' mission" She quotes with her fingers. Alice and I both look at her strangely and she just shrugs.

"Anyway" I turn back to Alice and slam my door. She makes a pointed face at Bella and then looks at me skeptically and I already know what she's thinking.

"I'm fine, Alice. Don't worry"

She looks at me a little more with sympathy in her still golden eyes then nods. "Okay, well Bella darling. You two have fun, wherever you're going. I can't see it, that's why I asked, but I'm sure you'll be safe and sound with your new bodyguard" She taps my arm with a tight smile.

I roll my eyes. "Eat me"

Bella laughs. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks, Alice"

She smiles and joins her hands together. "You're welcome"

I pull out of the driveway and head down the street. Alice waves before she turns and goes inside.

"So shouldn't I have some type of indication on where we're going?"

She pops. "It's just like you're going to my house, but a little ways past it" Her eyes roll around the trees going by.

"Hm" I take her street and drive casually.

I can hear the blood thumping under her skin. If only I…

I lean out the window on my arm and inhale the air.

"You okay?" She asks.

I look at her out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah, I'm fine"

She fiddles with her seatbelt for a moment and then refocuses on the road. There's little to no traffic as always, so it's pretty quiet. I click on the radio. Some ZEDD song plays with a sick beat.

"Ugh, I hate this song" She flops her head back on the head rest.

I side eye her as I ease up to a red light. "I'm sorry, something better to talk about?"

She turns her whole body dramatically towards me. "Okay, so hypothetically speaking and this is just a scenario, so don't get pissy. If you and Jake-"

"No" It's instantaneous.

She doesn't skip a beat. "Emmett" She sounds like somebodies mother.

"No, like, I don't understand why you're trying. I'm not attracted to this dude, I don't want any type of relationship with him, like. I don't see why you keep on about it"

She stares at me and then turns back around in her seat with her knees on the dashboard. She pulls out her phone. She says "Alright" Like she's over it, but I know she's not.

Okay, look, I lied. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm sure he's a cool cat, but…or dog" I add. "But, I mean…I don't see anything happening" I look at her as the light changes.

She looks up from her phone and chews on her lip before she shrugs like she still cares. "I get that, I do, but…you might want to-"

"It's still no"

She cuts her eyes at me. "-make this left"

I look up at the intersection. We're further out from the city than her house. More forestry than people. I make the left.

"And the question still lingers. Where do you need to go?" We drive down a winding veering hill.

She inhales. "Just keep driving, we're almost there" She pulls out her phone again and I guess text's whoever.

Everything is familiar. The type of trees lining the decent of the main road, the sweaty and cool humidity, and the pungent smell of dog shit.

"This is your right coming up" She says, pointing up to a side road.

"Where the hell are we?" I turn on the street and drag down the road smoothly. On the right of us, there's the tree line and further up the street is a neighborhood. On the left is a red house siting on the edge of a field with fading red paint and a smaller house behind it.

I slam on breaks. "You did not make me drive you to his house" I whip around to her.

She sighs and unbuckles her seatbelt. "I needed a ride and you were available, so…" She shrugs.

"Bullshit!"

The front door opens and out strolls Jacob. I glance at him once to see his eyebrows are meeting as he walks towards the street with no fucking shirt on whatsoever. What the fuck.

"Quit being a drama queen and say hi or something" She shuts the door.

I stare at the rear view mirror as she walks around the front. I puff out my cheeks and blow. The fuck.

"Hey, Jake" She goes and I click my tongue and look at the two of them.

"Hey there" He goes. She hugs him with her back to me and his eyes catch mine.

I just do a simple wave and he waves back with a weird glimmer in his eyes. They separate and she turns back to me like she was expecting my ass to be out of the car handing out hugs.

I blink and shake my head. "I'm not staying with you if that's what you're implying" She glares. "I'm sure Jake can take you home…"

He looks at me even as he turns to her. "Yeah, sure. No problem"

She rolls her eyes hard as hell and takes him by the wrist and walks towards the house. "Whatever" He looks back at me.

Their relationship is too…what, sensual? I guess that's the word. Too touchy feely. I don't see why Edward didn't make her quit him already. They freaking kissed, for fucks sake!

I kick the engine back up. _Rym-rym-rymsppppppptttterrr! _

"Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I try it again. "Man…"

The engine turns over a few times and then dies. _Rym-rym-rymsppppppptttterrr!_

"Yo, what the fuck?!" I smack the shit out of the horn. The entire steering wheel crumbles. I exhale and drop my head. "Fuck"

"Did you need some…help?" He asks.

"What the fuck" is my first reaction. "Why does it matter?" This is my fucking pride and joy.

He shrugs like the words didn't hit him. "One, your engine rolled over twice and I'm a mechanic. I can take a look at it if you want…?"

I stare at him. His heart picks up and there's that hot, fresh, thick blood whirling through his veins.

He moves his head and waves a hand. "Emmett?" He's a step closer than Bella.

I inhale and hold it in. "I'm fine" I hop out. "The battery is probably just dead, which makes no fucking sense because I haven't drove it in two months" I pop the hood.

I can feel him hovering just over my shoulder. I rub at my neck and look at him. He doesn't flinch back or anything, just looks. He looks me directly in the eyes. He's different somehow. I can't place it. Nor do I want to. He just is.

He opens his mouth to say something and then shakes his head and closes it and his eyes drop to the engine.

"Do you even know how to handle a Rubicon?" I ask.

He nods and leans into the front to expect it more. "Yeah, I've worked on a few before. I always wanted one as a kid" He glances up at me. "My garage is just outback, if you want me to take a closer look?" Again with the damn questions.

I glance at Bella with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. It's not like I don't know how to fix it, though. "I mean, if you know what you're doing, by all means"

He looks up at me and nods. He takes a step back with his hands on his hips and looks at the truck with deep eyebrows. "Maybe we could…"

I sigh and lift the truck over my shoulder by the bumper. I handle her as light as I can. I'm not trying to break anything else.

"Do that…" He says, looking around real quick before walking alongside me. "Oh, you can head inside. Dad's in the Kitchen making lunch if you're hungry"

"Well, how long are you going to be?"

She's fucking pessimistic. "As long as it takes"

She glares daggers. Jake just scoffs just waves it off. "I don't know"

She rolls her eyes. "Alright. Be careful" And then she's gone with one more lingering glance. Somehow, I know that's directed to me.

He skips ahead and opens the doors to his garage. There's tables on wheels with car bits and three cars along the floor. One's raised in the air on a jack and the other is off to the side with the hood popped open. The other car, the orange one is off to the side. The windows are surprisingly clean and the floor is swept. It still has that oily, mildew smell to it, though.

"Where do you want it?"

He pushes three of the tables out of the way. "Right there is fine"

I set the Jeep down.

"Okay…" He runs his hands through his hair and peers inside while leaning on the outer shell. He murmurs something about 3-bits and some type of oil and nods to himself.

I stand back and watch as he rolls one of the carts over and carefully chooses several tools from the collection. He leans over into the hood and his back arches as he loosens and unbolts the machinery. A sheet of sweat works his way onto his skin in a minute.

Wait. What the hell? Why did I just think that? I shake my head of the thought.

I look around in order not to look at him and my eyes stray to the burnt orange Volkswagen parked off by the door.

"She yours?" I asks stepping over.

"Huh?" He peeks up. "My rabbit? Yeah"

It's dirty, but a genuine classic. "They don't even make this model anymore. How'd you grab snag one of these?" Damn, she's sexy.

He leans on the shell of the Jeep. "My Dad bought it at an auction in town last year for my birthday. Think its sexy now, should've seen her before I fixed her up"

It's dirty, but a classic. They don't even make them anymore.

"The rabbit? Is that what you kids are calling them these days?"

He chuckles a bit. "Nah, just me"

I finally catch on to the nickname when I see the tags. "Rabbit? Is that what you kids are calling it these days?"

He looks at me with s sly smirk and shakes his head. "Nah, just me" There's a grin and he scratches his head.

I look at him. "Hm. So how long have you been into cars and stuff?"

He shrugs and a rag appears off the cart. He wipes his forehead and turns back to the engine. "Uhm…since I was twelve, I think? Just always loved cars, loved the way the move, how they operate, how they look and feel"

He knows what he's doing. He's moving his fingers slowly and twisting and turning whatever's down there smoothly.

I've never seen a – well, can't say never. It's been a while since I've seen a human so dedicated and prideful in what they do.

"So…" He veers back and leans on the hood, his back arching. "I was going to let you know before, but…there's this…" He pulls out a small black tube. "Was in your engine"

I take it from him. "Fucking lipstick?"

He steps back. Maybe I didn't realize how close we are, but then he holds his hand out to the engine. "And this…"

On the side of the engine is a neatly drawn face with a heart where the smile should be.

I rub my face. "Fucking bitch" Rosalie.

I can't tell if he's skeptical or what. "Well, the good news is that it's out, but uhm the bad news is that you'll need a whole new engine and band 'cuz that stuff got pretty deep"

I exhale and crush the tube in my fingers.

He watches me closely and then subtly takes another step to the side of the truck.

"Dude, why do you keep moving away from me?" I look him dead in his eyes. "What, are you scared of me or something?"

He blinks and drops his gaze to the truck. "No, it's just…your eyes are really dark and I don't wanna…you know…"

I roll my eyes. "It was rhetorical, man" It's more of a mumble. He doesn't say anything back. "So can you fix it?" I switch back.

He inhales and puts his hands over his head. "Uh yeah, definitely. With the right parts and a day or two, she'll be red' to go"

I look down at the Jeep. "How much?"

He looks too. "I'm guessing…around six hundred for the parts and then another two-fifty for the steering wheel and a another four for the belt"

Hm. "I meant how much would I owe you?"

He looks up at me a little startled and confused. "Oh! Oh, no. I'll do it for free" He shrugs.

"For free?" I cross my arms. "Wait, why?"

He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "I don't know, just…don't wanna charge for something I love doing"

I raise an eyebrow. This kid's nuts. "You're supposed to do the exact opposite. That's how you make a living"

He nods. "Yeah, I know" He shrugs again.

It hits me slower than it should. "Oh, you don't want to charge _me_ for it"

He looks at me and shrugs even smoother than before. "Yeah, I guess"

I chew on my lip. "Hm…"

"Yeah, did you want to take it and bring it back for me to fix it when I got the parts or leave it be and…?"

I sigh. "Well, I'm definitely not taking it with me. You know how strange I'd look, a six foot man made of glitter with a jeep balanced on his shoulder?" I smirk a little because it's actually not a bad idea. "I mean, it's not a bad idea, but hey. I do have a rep to maintain"

He flashes a smile. "True, true. My bad"

I nod. "You lock up every night, right? I've heard wolves are slightly careless when it comes to other people's stuff"

He smiles like he's unsure of the jab. "Not even remotely true and yes, I do lock up. I check every now and again, unless I forget" He adds.

I manage a smile. "Well, alright then" I turn to head out. "I'll drop back in tomorrow with the money for everything"

"Alright, cool" He walks alongside me, but turns back. "Forgot my keys"

I shake my head. "C'mon, man. My point exactly"

He laughs some and he slams the hood shut. I turn and start walking to the house, but there's a loud crash like glass or something just fell and he inhales sharply.

I turn back to him. "What?"

He grips his hand. "Nothing, I just…ah. I cut my hand on the saw" There's a shit load of sharp metal shit on the floor by the overturned cart.

My eyes snap to the saw. Its teeth hold thin slices of his skin, all edged in blood.

My eyes finally lock on his hand. Blood gushes from his fingers and trails down the underside of his hand before it falls to the floor.

Everything stops. The air, the scent of the grass and the oil, everything just stops.

I focus on the thick blood splashing into the floor in a small puddle now. He applies pressure with the rag but it only pushed more blood out before he raises his hand to his mouth and…

His heartbeat stutters when he looks up at me.

I lose it.

He's pinned on the floor underneath me faster than I can blink. His heart thunders in my ears and he's staring at me with wide eyes and deep breaths.

I feel his blood pumping underneath his thin skin to his wound. The venom pools in my mouth. My throat is ablaze.

His chest is heaving. My eyes follow his pulsing veins to his hand. A deep growl vibrates from my throat.

It'll only take a second to bite through…only…a…second…

His breath hitches and it takes everything in me to fight the urge to rip into him. I look at him. His eyes are blown wide and there's that pungent smell of fear in the air. His heart beat is loud enough to echo around the Garage.

Wait. Wait… I flinch back from him and step back.

He scrambles away to the truck and his eyes don't leave mine. He's in shock.

Shit. I almost killed him. I don't even know how to- "Jacob…"

His eyes shift away and he shakes his head and he stands to his feet. He looks up at me again with anger, fear, and shock etched on his face.

I shake my head. Can't believe I did that… "I'm sorry" Before he even breathes it in, I run out of the doorway.

Jesus, Emmett! What the fuck was that?!

I didn't just…what? The fuck!

I run past the border, past the house. I can't go home and have anybody see me like this.

I can't…I can't even think straight.

I stop once I'm far from home and just plop down on the ground. I'm at a high point, probably a mountain or something.

The images of the blatant fear in his eyes just keeps going and going in my head and I can't take it.

I just…I can't even…

I'm sorry. What the fuck is wrong with me?

_**And that is how this chapter will end. I had an entirely different way the ending was going to go, but I changed it from the previous one. Makes sense in the long run, trust me. **_

_**And don't forget to bestow me with your reviews! And not just a review, but an idea or something. It's kind of rough to think the way I do and how I want to continue to approach this story, so some feedback of any kind is good from you guys. Keeps a balanced creative side of the story between author and fans. Well, besides the haters of course. ;-)**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**-**__** Wallybyway.**_


End file.
